Everything in Between
by Dani05
Summary: Okay so this one is new because I deleted the first one. Haha! It's still Fabrevans and it's all fluff. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December all the time_

Quinn stared at him blankly. Recently, she couldn't stop staring at him. She wanted to stop but she couldn't, it's like her body was forced to watched him every single time her eyes caught sight of him. It was her fault, it was her fault that he had broken up with her. After all, she was the one who ignited the kiss with Finn first and so the big goof pursued her and Sam found out about by of course, none other than Santana.

She already made up her mind after she had mono. She had chosen Sam over Finn especially when he sang to her a Bieber song. She thought it was stupid at first but at the end of the day, she was really turned on about it. He was just so cute and adorable with the blue jacket and his hair combed just like the way Bieber's hair was.

But when she decided she'd come clean to him when they'd go to Color Me Mine, he already knew. He had broken up with her and was already with Santana. It broke her heart, especially when she saw that she was all over him. Touching his hair, caressing his face, she wanted to rip her apart. It practically shattered her.

She watched him from her seat as he focused on his book. He looked so cute focusing on the book, concentrating on the words. With his dyslexia, it was very hard for him to read. When they were together, she helped him and it had taken every ounce of her being not to help him right now.

Mr. Shue walked in the room, a bright smile on his face, "Alright guys, Regionals is coming up and I want you all to get geared up about it. So this week, your assignment is to just sing any song you want to sing about a person."

"Wait, how will this get us geared up to Regionals?" Puck asked.

Mr. Shue gave us a smile, "Great question, Puck. Well, I want to listen to all of you. I want to listen to your voice so I could locate which one would be a perfect fit for solos."

Mercedes raised her hand, "Isn't this assignment similar to one of our assignment last year?"

"Yes. I understand that I already gave you guys this assignment so to make it a bit more different, why don't I add a bit of juice in it? Whoever wins gets whatever they want to have and it's on me with the exception of alcohol."

"Alright," Finn said, "That could do."

After a few more minutes, Mr. Shue dismissed us. I dashed out the door quickly, partly because I don't want Finn to catch up with me but mostly because I wanted to see Sam and maybe talk to him for a minute or two.

I saw him wheeling Artie out with Brittany. The three of them were talking. I watched him as he lifted Artie up and got him into Brittany's car. He talked to them for a while. God, he looked so handsome. The wind was tousling his hair, he had both of his hands tucked into his jean pocket respectively but the smile on his face made him look even more handsome than he already was. I watched him as he gave Artie a handshake and kissed Brittany's cheek before moving to his car.

I took a deep breath, finding the courage to walk over to him at his car and just talk to him. I miss hearing his voice, the slightest hint of Southern accent in it, the way he would smile whenever someone would just talk to him. God, I missed him so much.

"Hey," I greeted him.

He looked at me and he licked his lips, "Hi."

"We haven't really talked for a while," I started but when I was about to continue, he raised his hand up, stopping me.

"What do you want Quinn?"

I sighed, "I just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"About you," I said, "How are you? How's life? How are Stevie and Stacy and your parents? What do you think of the weather?"

He looked at me, his bright green eyes staring back at mine, "I'm fine. Life's been okay except that English is still hard for me. Stevie and Stacy are fine. My parents are fine. And the weather's fine. Is that all Quinn?"

I looked down. He's still mad at me. I took a deep breath before looking back at him again, "I'm sorry Sam."

He was quiet for a minute before meeting my gaze again, "Is that all?"

I wanted to just throw myself in his arms after he said that. No, I wasn't even near the middle with just I'm sorry. I restrained myself from what I really wanted to do. He doesn't want to talk to me, I have to look for another way to apologize so he could forgive me but right now was not the time. Right now, his guard was up and I think I just know why.

I nodded, not staring back at him again, "Yea."

"Okay," he said, "Bye."

He got in his car and then drove out of the parking lot, leaving me there. I watched his car drive away and finally disappear. I closed my eyes for a minute. I think I may have an idea to maybe apologize and get rid of all this emotions bottling up inside me. Rachel Berry did say that there's always one thing to get rid of all of those stupid emotions. And that was singing.

Mr. Shue came into the choir the next day. All of us were already there waiting for him. He straightened out his tie before turning to all of us. He had the big smile on his face and he asked who was ready for their assignment. My hand shot up almost as immediately as Rachel's.

"Quinn?" Mr. Shue asked much to Rachel's dislike, "Would you like to take the first spin?"

"Yes," I replied. I stood at the center of the choir room, "This song is for someone who I want to apologize to so I hope he'll listen carefully."

I turned to the band and whispered to them the song. They nodded and asked me if it was about Sam. I nodded a yes before telling Brad the song. He gave me a smile, figuring out who the song was for and telling me that it was a good song. I took a deep breath as they started. I watched all of my teammates, my family, my friends and then at last, my eyes met his and I held his gaze as I started the song.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

When we were together, I usually ended up babysitting the younger Evans with Sam while his parents were off to a business meeting. It was always fun when I was at the Evans' household. They practically treated me as their family right when Sam introduced me to them.

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_You're guard is up and I know why_

I replayed our conversation yesterday. His green eyes stared back at mine. He bit his lips before turning away, avoiding any eye contact with me. But I still gazed at him despite the fact that he was avoiding me right now.

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

I moved closer to him. I was standing right in front of him and this time, he didn't avoid staring back at me. For the briefest instant, I felt like everything was alright again, like everything would be alright with the two of us. I took his hand, at first he tried to pull away but he eventually just let me hold it.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

It didn't actually happen in December but the rest of the lyrics of the song just fitted our situation perfectly. The others were staring at us, at me, surprised that Quinn Fabray would actually let her guard down and show her vulnerable side to anyone, to everyone.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright_

_I'd go back to December all the time_

I pulled away and regained my spot at the middle of the room. They were all still staring at me but I ignored them. I just focused all of my attention to one male blonde in the group whose eyes were on mine too.

_I miss your blonde hair, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me I your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably just mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time to change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

I was stopped from my song when Finn stood up, glaring daggers at Sam before looking at me, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Doing my assignment," I replied.

"What are you doing singing to him?" he asked.

I scoffed, "Why do you care? It's not like we're together."

That shut him up. I turned back to find Sam and finish my song but he was nowhere in sight. Mr. Shue stood up and patted me, "It was a great song Quinn. I understand why you sang it. Now go find him."

I smiled and gave him a hug. The others started rooting to me. I left the room but I wasn't too far away to not hear Santana yell at Finn for being an assuming hypocrite. I giggled and tried to find Sam. Finally, I saw him at the astronomy room.

"Sam."

He turned around and met my eyes, "Quinn."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"For what?" he asked, staring back at a Venus.

I looked at him and I couldn't help it but repeat the words he said to me when we first came here, "That's Venus, planet of love."

He chuckled, "Yea," he said and looked at me, "And I'm sorry but we're not on it."

I looked down and when I looked back up at him, I tried to force a smile, "Okay. I'm really sorry though. For cheating on you when you were the best thing that has ever been mine."

"You sang a song of Swift and now you're quoting another one of her songs?" he asked with a goofy grin, "Really Fabray? Really?"

"Shut up."

"You know we're not on Venus or Mars," he said and then he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, "We're on Earth."

I smiled and gazed at his shining green eyes. I closed my eyes and smiled, burying my head at the crook of his neck. For the first time ever since we've been apart, I felt safe again. He pulled me tighter to him and I inhaled his scent. And then I remembered that I didn't finished the song and so I quietly sang the last part to him.

_This is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

He smiled at me, "I'd go back to December too."

"Why?"

"So I could just get to do this."

With that he captured my lips into a kiss. I smiled through the kiss, happy to once again just kiss him right then and there. My hands snaked up to his neck and my right hand started to twirl a few locks of his blonde hair. Right now, everything felt the way it's supposed to be, right now, everything is the way it's supposed to be.

_I'd go back to December all the time_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yea, before I forget, I wanna tell you guys that this is just a compilation of one shots that I think about every day. Hahaha! They're sort of like songfics. :)**

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay for awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

She wasn't herself ever since.

He watched her like a hawk everyday ever since Finn broke up with her. She looked so broken, so fragile, so vulnerable. He knew that she was hurt and in pain with their break up and even though she had cut her hair to somehow ease the pain, he knew that it was still there somewhere and she keeps trying to ignore it. Finn was her first love, just like she was for him, and he knew how much it hurts.

Santana had talked to him once they got back to Lima when they lost at Nationals that Quinn needed someone to love her. He knew that Santana and Brittany were trying to help Quinn with the pain and it took Sam off-guard because Santana had always tried to make Quinn's life miserable. But the Latina swore to him that it was just her insecurities that wanted her to tear Quinn Fabray and as of now, she finally controlled her emotions and decided to go back being Quinn's friend rather than enemy.

When Santana explained everything to him, he got hold to the part that Quinn needed someone to love her. He thought that it was stupid for her to think of that. He loved her when they were together, he was sure Finn loved her before she got pregnant and before he broke up with her again, and he was 100% sure that Noah Puckerman did love her, Beth or no Beth.

Quinn had love and she threw it all away.

She threw the love Finn had for her because she had sex with his best friend and threw it away the second time when she got so insecure of Rachel was clearly suffocating the guy or maybe the love Finn had for her wasn't as strong as he had for Rachel but he didn't care about that. She threw the love Puck had for her over the summer because she wanted this year to be all about herself and no one, no guy, should get on her way. Except that one guy did, Sam Evans.

And she threw his love away for a stupid crown.

Sam thought that she deserved no one loving her. She hurt every single guy that actually cared and loved her and traded them for either popularity, someone better, or for a stupid crown. But that bitter thought immediately went away from his mind when he saw her.

He knew Quinn so well that he could see beneath her acts. That behind that sweet, innocent smile is a broken one. And when he saw her the last day of school, he swore that he would look after her over the summer to make sure that she was feeling better. And even if Santana and Brittany were trying their hardest to help her heal, he watched her cry sometimes whenever she was alone at the park or at their old spot at the church.

Sam brushed away the thoughts of Quinn and lay down on his bed. Yea, his bed. His parents had gotten a job a week after he came home from New York and everything was back to normal. His siblings had each of their own room so they wouldn't annoy the crap outta him anymore although he did miss Quinn babysit them when they were at the motel. Despite the fact that Sam hated Quinn for breaking his heart, he knew he will always have a soft spot for her and will always forgive her and despite the fact that he wanted no one to love her, he knew that _he_ will always love her.

Sam tried to close his eyes and snuggled deeper on his soft pillow only to have his eyes snap open when he heard his phone beep loudly. He groaned and hastily opened it, not bothering to see who had called him.

"Hello?" he asked roughly.

"Sam?" Santana's voice was heard and it was coated with panic, "Sam is Quinn there?"

Sam eyelids that had wanted to shut close immediately flew open when he heard the panic in Santana's voice and Quinn's name, "No. What's going on?"

"Damn it," Santana cursed through the other line, "Can you get your ass out from you house and wait for me till I get there?"

"Yes," Sam answered. If Santana had asked him that without Quinn being a reason, he would've laughed and tell her to go away but with Quinn involved, he couldn't help himself. Yes, he was like a burning man after their break up, too frozen and confused, too daze and hurt but she was his first love and he couldn't bring himself to literally hate her and wish bad things for her.

Sam quickly got out of his bed, rushing to put on his dark denim jeans and a black v-necked shirt that was new. Yea, he did some shopping because he couldn't bear wearing the same clothes over and over again. He put on his old sneakers, grabbed his phone from bed and ran a hand through his newly-cropped hair before rushing downstairs and bolting just right out the door.

He waited impatiently for Santana to come. His foot tapped impatiently on the pavement and he kept running his hand through his short blonde hair. Santana came a few minutes later, with Brittany and Rachel in tow. He wondered what Rachel was doing here, didn't Quinn hate her with burning passion?

"She does," Santana said wryly, "Well, did, anyway. They became friends sometime last week and Rachel wants to make sure her new friend is safe."

Last week, he hadn't come by at Quinn's place or saw her at the park or at their old spot at the church because he was busy helping his parents with the furniture. He nodded, "Okay. Who was the last one to see her?"

Rachel raised her hand up, "I did. I left at her place about three hours ago when I saw Santana looking panicky when I passed by her and Brittany earlier."

"Alright," he said, "Did ya talk to her when you were at her place?"

"Duh!" Rachel stated, "We were talking about things and I accidentally told her about Finn and what he did for me last night and she got all upset that he chose me but said she was happy for me."

Santana glared at her, "You idiot!"

Sam restrained Santana before she could hurt Rachel. Brittany helped him and calmed the seething Latina down. Sam looked at Rachel and back at the others, an idea forming in his mind. He grinned, he knew exactly where she was. He backed away from the girls and turned away, sprinting to the place that he knew she was in. He ignored Santana calling him, ignored the rain that had poured midway through his run, he just needed to find out if she was okay.

He broke into a jogged when he was near. He didn't decide to call out her name because he already saw her. Her short hair wasn't as short as it was when she cut it before Nationals, it was sort of longer, resting just a shy above her collar bone. She was wearing a deep blue dress that was sticking to her body becase the rain had soaked her completely and sitting on the grass and staring blankly at the deep blue lake.

He quietly moved towards her and sat beside her. She glanced at him and he quickly noticed her tear-stained face. He didn't say anything and just sat beside her. A few minutes later, she scooted closer to him and leaned on his shoulder, tears still running on her face. He draped his arms over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and allowing her to cry.

"Are you crying because of what Rachel told you?" he asked her quietly, gaze still fixed on the blue lake.

She shook her head, "No."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, this time looking at her.

She pulled away from him and let out a sigh, "I'm crying because she has love and I don't."

"Why do you need love?" he asked her, "It'll only hurt you."

"You're probably right but,"

He cut her off, "But what? You don't need love from him Quinn."

She looked at him, "What makes you think I want it from him?"

He let out a humorless laugh, "Because besides Puck being Beth's father, you wanted Finn to be the father. Because besides the crown, I knew you loved him more than you loved me, if you ever loved me."

She was quiet for a moment, "He was my first love."

"I get it," he replied, "But you don't need love from you first one, you might get it from another one of your lovers."

She tucked a strand of her wet blonde hair to her ear, "I'm sorry."

He gave her a smile, "I forgive you."

"Why?"

"Because you always forgive your first love," When he said that, Quinn cried again, "Shh. Now what's wrong?"

"You loved me," she mumbled, "And I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do," he replied, "Because despite what you did, you made me happy."

She didn't believe him though and just continued crying. That was what Sam hated the most from her, she was always hard to comfort and he hated seeing her cry. Sam groaned, wondering what he could do to stop the tears from falling. He closed his eyes for a moment before singing a song.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some troubles with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

The first verse of the song fitted them. Quinn was eighteen and had beauty that everyone wanted but she had so many insecurities that was tearing her apart. Sam was the guy who was always there trying to help her but like the song said, she belonged to someone else, to Finn or maybe Puck.

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door_

_Had you so many times _

_But somehow you want more_

He changed the I to you in the last phrase. Quinn looked at him, her eyes melting him straight away. He had her once, not many times like in the verse but he had her and she wanted more, she wanted the crown and Finn, and popularity.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay for awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

It was a big coincidence that they were in her favorite spot right now and that the rain was pouring hard. She smiled at him, a smile that was trying its best not to look broken. Sam caressed her cheek, yea, she will be loved.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I wanna make you feel beautiful_

He stood up, extending her hand to her to pull her up. She did and she was smiling, the kind of smile that made Sam's heart melt, the kind of smile that truly did say she was okay. He started to dance with her, he didn't know how to dance but at least Quinn was moving easily with him, guiding him when he was supposed to guide her.

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

He spun her around awkwardly and she giggled. He smiled to himself, he missed hearing her laugh because all summer long, he only heard her fake laugh. She smiled at her and that made his heart skip a bit no matter how much cliché and gay it sounded.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

She giggled and they both continued dancing, ignoring the pouring rain. Sam looked at the beauty he was dancing with, directing to her every lyric of the song because it fits her perfectly. Quinn nodded, as if understanding that the message of the phrases he just sang. He grinned at her.

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

He meant it. He meant those two phrases of the verse. His heart will always have a space for her, she is her first love. And when she's ready, no matter how long it would take, if she'll realize that she loves him the way he loves her, she can come back to him with his arms outstretched and waiting for the blonde beauty that he knew he will always love.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out in your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay for awhile_

Quinn smiled gorgeously at him before running her hand through his hair. She was one of those people who had urged him to cut his shaggy hair. She even gave him money just to cut his hair but he refused to take it. And then Quinn started belting out with him

_And she will be loved, she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, she will be loved_

Sam chuckled and twirled her around and around again. The rain had slowed down a bit, only pouring tiny raindrops on them, just a drizzle. Quinn looked at Sam, he was handsome, gorgeous actually, had a very kind heart and despite all the financial troubles they went through, he had an amazing family. Sam was the guy that she had actually dreamed of but she took a wrong turn and thought that Finn Hudson was that guy for her.

_I know where you hide, alone in your car_

_Know all the things that makes you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Sam Evans was the right guy for her and she knew that he did love her, she just chose a stupid crown and the quarterback to regain control over the school. One of her vulnerabilities was being ignored and not popular, another was wanting someone to love her only to screw up the relationship and despite all her denials, Sam Evans was one of her vulnerability.

He knew her so well, he knew how she thinks, he just knows her more than Puck and Finn does. He knows what had happened to her and didn't judge, he knew why she was so broken and insecure all the time, heck, besides Finn, he actually comforted her with the Lucy scandal. Their break up was supposed to mean goodbye but it didn't because he couldn't stop being with her even as just as a friend. Actually, the last line was meant for both of them, if he fell, she caught him, if she fell, he caught her.

_Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay for awhile_

_And she will be loved, she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, she will be loved_

_Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out in your corner in the pouring rain_

He finished the song and both of them quickly stopped dancing. Both panted and stared at each other. He wanted to kiss her but restrained the urge, knowing that that would just make things complicated. She wanted him to kiss her but she knew that he knew that would make things more complicated between them and herself.

"She will be loved," he murmured before kissing her forehead, "You will be loved."

_By me._ He thought. He wanted to say it but didn't. He wanted her to figure things out for herself first, he didn't want to complicate things more. Quinn smiled at him, kissing his cheek. He was so sweet to her, he did every sweet gestures to her and she didn't deserve any of it because she hurt him. Quinn brushed away those thoughts, she didn't want to ruin this special moment by making a hasty decision or thinking about her problems. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair before mumbling.

"I'll wait for you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Pretty, pretty, please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_

_If you get with me_

_I won't ever make you feel_

_Any less than fuckin' perfect_

_You'll see_

Sam walked along the halls of McKinley, just finished glee club practice and he was pretty tired. He just wanted to go home. Yea, they got another home. After a few weeks since everybody knew about what happened to his family and him, his Dad got a job at a bank and his Mom got a job at Sheets & Things or something like that. After some months, they got enough money to get another home and him and his younger siblings couldn't be more happy.

He continued walking out of the empty halls of McKinley until he started hearing arguments coming from our Spanish classroom. Not resisting the urge to find out who it was, he peaked at the door and saw a blonde angry girl screaming and shouting accusing things at a tall dark haired guy.

"_You cheated on me!"_

"_It's not like you haven't cheated on me too!" _the guy shouted back, angrily.

"I was drunk and hurt Finn because I thought that I was losing you to her!"

He scoffed,"But you still cheated on me. And how do I know for sure you didn't cheat on me this time while you were helping Sam?"

She glared at him, "I swore to you that I would never cheat on you again. And I kept my word. Sam is my friend and he needed my help. That was just it, Finn. But you, you cheated on me with her, _again._"

"You don't even have proof Quinn."

She glowered, "I saw her clothes are your house Finn."

"It was just nothing."

"And I saw you two making out," she stated and then shrieked, _"How is that nothing?"_

"I love you Quinn," Finn stated, desperation now evident in his voice. Sam scoffed, he knew that Quinn was liar and loved making things up but if she was included in the picture and when she wasn't the one doing the wrong thing, then what she's saying was pretty much the truth. Finn cheated on Quinn, again. If he loved her, why cheat on her?

This time, Sam saw the tears running from her eyes and he just wanted to go in and hug her, comfort her, wipe away the tears from her eyes. He just wanted to scream at Finn for being stupid, for being immature, for being a douche.

"I'm done with this Finn."

"What do you mean you're done?"

She looked at him, "You love her. I can see it. You can be with her, just tell me you cheated on me."

Finn looked down, "I'm sorry."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

And then she went out and ran into Sam. Their gazes locked for a moment and before Sam could pull her away, she ran away from him. Finn stepped out of the room, surprised to see the blonde boy but glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and glared at him, "Why'd you cheat on her?"

"She cheated on you too!"

"Yea but that's because you encouraged her to."

He pushed him out of his way, "Whatever."

And then he watched after his girlfriend, well, ex considering she broke up with him. Sam followed him, not because he was nosy but because he cared about Quinn. He ran out of the hallway and saw the two of them arguing at her car again. He took a deep breath before walking over to them, standing next to Quinn and once he was there, he swore he saw a flash of relief from Quinn.

"She said it's over Finn," Sam spoke, "Get over it."

Finn glared at him, "I knew you cheated on me."

Quinn scoffed, "Don't turn this argument as my fault. You're the one who cheated Finn, it is over!"

"No, Quinn, please."

"Dude, just get out. She doesn't want you near her."

Finn glared at him but went away. Sam turned to Quinn, she didn't say anything but handed him her car keys. He nodded at her, he still didn't have a car but he knew how to drive. Quinn was upset and she didn't want to drive and so she trusted her precious car to Sam. The drive was silent until they reached her house. They said nothing but that was when Quinn started bawling. He sighed and hugged her closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay Q," he whispered, "I'm here."

And that's what went on for the next few months. He never left her side. She cried to her every time she got frustrated with Finn pinning after her. Seriously, what was up with him? He cheated on her and now he's pinning after her. Is he really that stupid? But Sam didn't mind him, he just wanted the girl he loved feel okay. Yea, he still loves her, no matter what. And he wanted to tell her. But how though? He broke up with her and now he's asking for another chance? Although she did cheat on him. But she just got off a rough relationship.

And when he found the courage to tell her, she didn't really turn him down. She just said she wasn't ready for another relationship. Finn was her first love and pretty much he wasn't her last but she did care and love him and even if she was the one who broke it all off, she was still hurt. The pain was still raw and it was unbelievably painful.

Sam only had one way of asking for another chance. Singing of course. He decided to sing to her during glee club. He needed to see a few encouragement from his friends and Mr. Shue and they all knew about what he was gonna do except Finn of course. He was just a hypocrite and a moron and they weren't even friends anymore.

"Hey Q," Sam greeted, sitting next to her when he arrived in the choir room.

Quinn flashed him a quick smile, "Hey."

She leaned her head onto his shoulder. They were friends, there was nothing more in that gesture but it made Sam feel an incredible amount of sparks and chills and butterflies. Sam interlaced their hands before looking at their friends who gave him a thumbs up.

"I have something to tell you," he told her.

"What?"

"I know you're not ready but I can wait Quinn."

"Sam-,"

"Wait, just hear me out okay," Sam said before thinking it over and saying, "Actually, just listen."

Sam glanced at Mr. Shue who just smiled at him and took a seat next to Rachel who was sitting beside Puck. He grabbed a guitar before turning to Quinn, "I know that you just got off a rough relationship but if you give me a chance again, I'd erase it all. If you're not ready yet, I'd wait."

And with those words, he started the intro of the song, glancing at all of his friends and they all give them an encouraging nod. He took a deep breath and then started out the first verse.

_I know how you feel inside_

_You're in love and so am I_

_But you were with some other guy_

_I should be the one by your side_

_He cheated made you feel no good_

_I knew that he would_

_I knew he'd make you cry_

_You're broken let me make it better_

_Glue you back together_

_Just give me a try _

_Ohh_

He smiled at her and she looked at him surprised and shocked evident from her eyes but a smile eventually graced her features. He dared to glanced at Finn and he chuckled to himself, he was glaring at him, his fists balled up.

_Pretty, pretty, please don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_

He walked up to her and let go of his guitar for a moment before pulling her up to stand. He smiled at her, staring straight into those gorgeous green eyes that made her love her the first time he set his own green eyes on hers.

_If you get with me_

_I won't ever make you feel_

_Any less than fuckin' perfect_

_You'll see_

He smiled when she started swaying to the beat. Her eyes were locked on his and he noticed that even with her body in motion, he knew she was thinking.

_At his house you found her clothes_

_Tried to play you and say "whose are those?"_

_He's so stupid_

_Here's how I know_

_What kind of genius would let perfection go?_

Rachel looked down when she heard the first line. Sam quickly flash her a smile. He knew that Finn had told Rachel had broken up with Quinn before they did it and then the next day, Quinn found out everything and found Rachel's clothes but Finn tried to play dumb and stuff.

_He's conceited, only 'bout himself_

_He loves nobody else, eh, he ain't even fly_

_You're broken, let me make it better_

_Glue you back together_

_Just give me a try_

_Pretty, pretty, please don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect_

_If you get with me_

_I won't ever make you feel_

_Any less than fuckin' perfect_

_You'll see_

Quinn smiled and sang along at the chorus. Sam was pretty much her prince charming, her white knight, everything she ever wanted but she chose to break his heart. But even that, he still loved her, he still wanted to be with her. He should've been her first love. Sam took off the guitar and grabbed Quinn's hand, looking straight at her eyes.

_It's gonna take time girl to heal that heart (he left)_

_Exactly how long I don't know_

_But you got pain and I know a remedy_

_You gotta start kicking with somebody like me_

Quinn rolled her eyes at the lyrics but couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was. He was dorky, adorable, funny, lame, and a loser yet she was her Sam, her prince charming that she chose to cheat on and be with a guy she thought was her knight in shining armor but just turned out to be the guy who just kept on hurting her.

_Now you're over-analyzing all of your thoughts_

_Start thinking it's all your fault_

_Baby girl don't you go and blame yourself_

_Cuz, he's just a douchebag, he's just a douchebag_

Sam laughed and dared to glanced at Finn who was seething with anger. He heard Rachel laugh and surprisingly leant on Puck's shoulder. Puck smiled warmly at her before draping his arm onto her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. Sam smiled, at least one of the girl's Finn hurt is okay now, now, just one more girl to comfort.

_Ohh yeah_

He looked at Quinn who had already stopped dancing. She smiled at him, the smile was so genuine, so true and right then and there, he again saw the Quinn he knew and loved, he saw his Quinn. He walked closer to her and caressed her cheek, singing the next verse softly to her, and as he intended to, he let each words direct to her and only to her.

_I was hoping you'd let me replace him_

_I would straight erase him_

_Right out of your life_

_Pretty, pretty, please don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, fucking perfect_

_If you get with me, I won't ever make you feel_

_Any less than, fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, fucking perfect_

_If you're here with me, I won't ever make you feel_

_Any less than fucking perfect_

"You'll see," he whispered and then looked straight onto her eyes, "So, what do you say?"

Quinn smiled, circled her arms on his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him. Sam was caught off guard but once his brain processed everything, he quickly kissed her back with all the passion that bubbled up inside him. Their friends applaud them but Finn stormed out of the choir room, not that the two of them cared. Sam smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Is that a yes?"

Quinn laughed, leant her forehead onto his and whispered, "In every language."

**Well, another chapter. I'm wondering what song would fit for Quinn to sing. If you got any suggestion, don't hesitate to tell me! Although I may take too long to put up another chapter since I got school but whatever. Hit review please!**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


	4. Chapter 4

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_Watch the stars crash in the sea_

_If I could ask God just one question_

_Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

"I don't know about that Emma," Will stated shaking his head, "That song is amazing but Finn and Rachel not the ones singing it? I think both, especially Rachel, would disagree with that. And I don't have any more couples that would nail it or has the same chemistry as they do."

Emma looked at her with her big brown eyes, "Will, I think you forgot about one couple."

"Who?"

"Sam and Quinn."

Will shook his head, "They're not a couple anymore. They don't even speak to each other anymore."

"Does it matter?" Emma asked, "Do you think anyone would bother to wonder? You're doing this for charity Will. And both kids have a really good heart. I'm sure they'll agree."

Will looked at her, "Fine."

EverythingInBetween

Sam straightened out his plain white shirt and ran a hand through his hair to try to comb it. He just finished football practice and he was on his way to Mr. Shue's office because he said that he needed to tell him something, urgently.

When he was about to open Mr. Shue's office door, his hand collided with another softer one. He looked up to see who the person was and was met by the most beautiful eyes ever, eyes that he once loved and still does, eyes that belonged to none other than Quinn Fabray.

Quinn flashed him a quick smile before nodding over to the office and opening the door. She got inside and Sam let out a frustrated sigh. _She's still not talking to me. _He thought. He got into Mr. Shue's office and sat across from Quinn. He glanced at her and took in how she looked. She was wearing a simple white dress and white ballet flats. Her hair was straightened, he smiled at that, he always preferred her hair straightened and not curled. She was also wearing a pink headband and had a pink cardigan resting on her lap.

"You said you wanted to see me Mr. Shue?" she asked, her long fingernails tapping loudly on the crystal of their teacher's table. It wasn't that she was impatient and had something she needed to do, it was just that she couldn't bear being alone with Sam in a room without having anyone else to turn to. Well, technically Mr. Shue was there but she needed a friend and he was her teacher. She looked at Sam, he looked composed but she knew he was tired.

"Well, I actually needed to see both of you."

"Whatever they said, I'm innocent," Sam said seriously, thinking that he was in trouble. Quinn smiled, he was such a dork and she loved that about him.

Mr. Shue smiled at the boy, "No, you didn't do anything Sam."

"Then why am I here?" he asked and then glanced at Quinn, "Why are we here?"

Mr. Shue looked at both of them, "I know I'll be asking too much but can you to sing the lead duet for our charity event."

Sam's mouth dropped, he was clearly taken aback by what their teacher wanted to do. He glanced at Quinn who was just as surprised as he was but was better at handling the news, "I thought Finn and Rachel were gonna sing the lead."

Mr. Shue exhaled a breath, "Change of plans. So do you think you could take it?"

Quinn looked at Sam and he shrugged, "I'm in if she is. I mean, this is a duet."

Quinn looked at him again, her green eyes boring to his darker ones. It's been a long time since they've sung together and she doesn't really know what to expect. She thought about their first duet, Lucky. She was really happy right then, singing with him just felt like she was free as a bird. The second time they sung together, at Sectionals was even better because they were together then, the feeling of singing with the one you love just blew her away.

She closed her eyes for a minute and when she opened them again, she saw Sam staring at her intently, and so was Mr. Shue. Both of them were waiting for her decision. Finally, she whispered, "I'm in."

EverythingInBetween

"Please tell me why we agreed to this?"

Sam shrug, taking a peak at all the audience, "I don't know."

Both them were quiet again. Even if they were gonna sing together, they barely even talked to each other when they practice and when they do, it's mostly about the song or what they are gonna do. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less, not even a hi or hello. And yet, both of them wondered what happened even if both of them knew the answer to the question.

"And we're on on 3, 2, 1."

Quinn saw her signal as she watched the curtain open. She smiled at the audience. She wasn't nervous. She's been performing in front of an audience for years because of the Cheerios. So nervousness was overthrown by confidence. She smiled delicately at the audience as she started her part.

_Ninety miles, outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving_

_I don't know why_

_So many questions_

_I need an answer_

_Two years later you're still on my mind_

That was when she realized that the song somehow fitted them perfectly. She stood still for a moment, as everything dawned to her again. The breakup, him and Santana, her having mono. It's been two months rather years actually, but despite everything that has happened, those memories never left her mind, those memories still kept haunting her day to night. She froze when she felt his breath on her neck.

**Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?**

**Who holds the stars up in the sky?**

**Is true love just once in a lifetime?**

She spun around quickly and he caught her. He looked at her and she felt her confidence fading away, nervousness creeping in quickly. How could that happen? He flashed her a quick smile and balanced her.

_**Did the captain of the Titanic cry?**_

_**Ohh**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**If love can move a mountain**_

Sam spun her around a bit and smiled at her. Her heart melted, just like it did when he smiled at her during their performance of Lucky. He was too overwhelming for her to take, he was too amazing and too sweet and yet she let him go because of her hunger to be popular, because of a stupid crown.

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why the sky is blue?**_

He took her hand and placed it to his heart. He smiled at her brightly, right now, he doesn't care what she'll think later, he doesn't care about the pain of what she did. Right now, what matters most is him and her are singing again, whether to each other or not. What matters is she's right there in front of him, smiling at him for the first time in two months.

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why I wasn't meant for you?**_

They both looked in each other's eyes and the memories and emotions spiraled before them, taking both of them as they just sang their heart out. Quinn looked at Sam. He was nothing but good to her yet she chose the crown, yet she chose to kiss Finn at the auditorium. Finn who had left her once he realized her loved Rachel more than he could ever love her while this boy in front of her loved her, embarrassed himself in front of everyone by singing a song by Bieber and kept his promise to her. Sam wondered right there, what really did happen between them. Why she really kissed Finn.

Quinn broke away their gaze and looked at the audience again. They all stared back at her, all in awe at how well the chemistry between the two of them possessed. Quinn smiled at the audience and sang her next part to them.

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

Sam smiled, seeing that she wanted to interact with the audience, seeing the Quinn she loved, the Quinn that he saw every time they were alone before or when she was with him. He circled his arms around his waist and pulled her to him. She was surprised and tensed but she quickly relaxed in his grip. He looked down to her and sang his next line.

**Or what the wind says when she cries?**

Quinn smiled and pushed him away playfully. Right there and then, she knew that the two of them had retreated to their place, to their own world. She walked away for a bit, knowing that he would follow. He did and she smiled at him.

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

Sam took her hands and placed it in his hands respectively. He took a quick glance at the audience before returning his attention to the beautiful blonde that he was singing with.

_**For the ninety-seventh time…tonight**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**If love can move a mountain**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why the sky is blue?**_

_**Someday we'll know **_

_**Why I wasn't meant for you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Both of them started dancing together, forgetting the steps both of them had practiced. They were in their world, they were both happy and contented with each other, they were both where they were supposed to be. No Finn, no arguments, no mono, no nothing, just the two of them, Ken and Barbie.

_**Someday we'll know**_

**Why Samson loved Delilah**

Quinn giggled as Sam spun her around and then they both started waltzing around the stage, singing to each other as if they were both alone in the theatre.

_**One day I'll go**_

_Dancing on the moon_

Sam spun her again and this time, he pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head, smiling brightly at her. The audience watched in awe at them and so did their teammates. Mr. Shue smiled, seeing the two kids being themselves and not worrying about stage fright or if they messed up the lyrics. He knew that both of those kids didn't care if anyone was watching them. Frankly, they were better than Finn and Rachel because there were no dramatic effects between them, they just went with the music, they just went with their feelings.

_**Someday you'll know**_

_**That I was the one for you**_

Quinn pulled away, wondering if she was made for Sam, if they were meant to be. Sam held her hand, looking straight into the pair of green eyes that made him weak, that made him melt, that made him love her ever since that day she wiped the slushy on his face.

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

**Watch the stars fall from the skies**

_If I could ask God just one question_

_**Why aren't you here with me tonight?**_

Sam looked at her and smiled. He loves her, he knows it, but did she love him too? It was a question he always wanted to know the answer with. But maybe when she kissed Finn, that was the answer right there. Despite everything he has done to her, it doesn't matter, Finn will always be her first love, and she will always love him.

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**If love can move a mountain**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why the sky is blue?**_

_**Someday we'll know **_

_**Why I wasn't meant for you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Quinn couldn't bear it much longer. She knew it's too late but she loves him. Yes, it's too late, and he might actually hate her but she wanted him to know. Finn may be her first, Puck may be the father of her child but Sam is her true love. Well, she doesn't really know that but she hope he is, one can only hope right?

_**Someday we'll know**_

_**Why Samson loved Delilah**_

_**One day I'll go**_

_**Dancing on the moon**_

_**Someday you'll know**_

_**That I was the one for you**_

They finished the song, both of their gazes locked with each other, their hands still intertwined. They only turned away from each other when the audience erupted into an applause matched with a standing ovation. Both blondes smiled and took a bow and then exited the stage, their hands still intertwined. Once they were backstage, their teammates congratulated them and even if the hugs and pats on the back broke their handholding, they stayed beside each other.

While Kurt, Rachel and Santana performed, Sam and Quinn excused themselves to talk. They both knew they needed to talk, they both knew they had to talk about the feelings they put in the song, the sparks that both of them felt.

"I love you," Quinn whispered once they were out.

Sam looked at her, a smile breaking out from his face, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yea. You're different from Puck and Finn, you're, you're a lot more better than them and I can feel that you love me, well, if you still do."

"I still love you," he said softly to her, "I'll always love you. Forever."

"How do you know?"

"I don't," he replied curtly, "But if we give it a chance, then someday we'll know right?"

He leaned down and kissed her, square on the lips. A passionate, slow but intense kiss, one that both of them had hungered and longed for quite some time. Sam smiled when they broke the kiss and he leaned his head onto hers for a little bit.

She smiled and circled her arms on his neck, "Yes, someday we'll know."

**Gah, it's been so long since I've last written! School totally took over my life. I totally despise Geometry, Chemistry and Trigonometry! But I'm totally excited for Glee season 3 and I'm still hoping that Chord will be in it and that Fabrevans would happen again or well, Quick if he's no longer there. But yea. Hit reviews guys, I really love to read your comments. And just a heads up, it may take long for me to write again.**

**Love,**

**Dani**


	5. Chapter 5

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know (oh, oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Quinn walked on the hallway glumly. Everybody knows about the whole Lucy Caboosey thing thanks to Puck and Lauren. And now, there was no chance that she was gonna be prom queen and that isn't the only thing that makes her feel bad, the fact that there's a possibility that Sam's votes for prom king would be affected too, that what makes her feel so bad.

She headed straight to her locker, ignoring all the looks the other students were giving her. She arrived at her locker and put her combination, once it was opened; she saw a rose in there. She picked it up and smiled, inhaling its fragrance. Then she saw a note. She picked it up and opened it, immediately seeing Sam's boyish handwriting.

**_Hey baby! I know you feel really upset right now because of the whole Lucy thing. But Q, whether you're Lucy Fabray or Quinn Fabray, you are still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, in and out. Love you!_**

**_Sam_**

Quinn couldn't help but allow a smile to grace her features. Leave it to Sam to make her feel better. He always does and he probably always will. He's not just her boyfriend but he's her best friend too and she was his. She couldn't help but feel lucky because he's amazing. She grabbed her books and shut her locker, a smile now plastered on her lips as she made her way to Glee club.

Her smile got even wider when she saw him sitting on one of the plastic chairs. He was talking to Mike and he seemed immersed in their conversation. His hair was still wet from his football practice and she liked it that way. He was wearing a black v-necked shirt, his red jacket, his jeans and black Vans and he couldn't have looked much better.

She made her way towards him and just sat on his lap. He was surprised at first and smiled instantly when he saw her. Quinn giggled and kissed him, not just because of his note but because she hasn't really seen him much all day long. Besides Spanish, English, Glee and free period, she didn't see him much. Sam chuckled when Quinn kissed him, and then Mike cleared his throat and told them to get a room. Sam rolled his eyes and allowed Quinn to sit on the plastic chair beside him, and he draped his arms around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest.

Mr. Shue came into the room and looked at Sam. Sam smiled and nodded and Quinn looked at him, knowing that he was up to something. Mr. Shue grinned, knowing that Quinn had no idea what Sam was gonna do.

"Okay guys," Mr. Shue said, "Before I announce anything about Regionals to you guys, Sam here has something to say or sing."

Sam smiled and looked at Quinn and whispered, "Before you stop me or say anything, I'm doing this for you."

Quinn looked at him, her green eyes boring into his, "What are you talking about?"

Sam just smiled and kissed her forehead, "Watch."

Sam then stood up, looking at his teammates and friends and her and then smiling brightly. He'd been planning this all weekend since the Lucy incident last Friday. He had never seen Quinn so upset before, well besides that time when she remembered Beth and hysterically cried to him that she missed her daughter, and he wanted to comfort her.

"I'm gonna sing a song," he started and then looked at Quinn, "And like the others song I sing here, this song is for my girlfriend Quinn. And I really hope that this would make you feel better Q, because I hate seeing you upset. And babe, you are beautiful. Trust me."

Quinn just stared at him in complete awe even when he still hasn't sung yet. The other girls were staring at him too and then they'd stare at her and if she was correct, they were probably thinking that she so damn lucky to have Sam in her life. Sam grabbed a guitar and then turned to the band and nodded and they started to play the intro of the song that he was about to sing to the most beautiful girl he has even seen.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through that door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way you are is enough_

Quinn smiled when she realized what song he was singing. The other girls started squealing and gushing and their boyfriends looked at them weirdly. Quinn ignored them though, she only saw Sam, and there wasn't anyone else in the room but them. Sam smiled at her and moved toward her.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

Sam couldn't help but smile, and then he took off his guitar and handed it to one of the band members. He grinned and winked at Quinn, he knew she was gonna laugh at him because he had two left feet but if it means that he'd see a grin on her face, he'd make a fool of himself every day.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know (oh-oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Sam grinned at her, his grin eyes twinkling with love for her. The girls were swooning at him and the guys were looking at him as if he was the most whipped guy ever. He didn't care, he just cared about her and that's it, just her. And this was their moment and he wasn't gonna let anybody distract him.

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know (oh-oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Quinn giggled as she watched Sam dance, well, try to dance. He was so cute and adorable and dorky and charming. How could she ever deserve someone as amazing as he? She wondered what ever she did to get a guy like him. He smiled at her, looking at those amazing eyes that made his knees go weak. Yea, she was beautiful, and yes, she was his.

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

Sam laughed at her and wiggled his eyebrows and pulled her out of her seat. Quinn laughed and hit his chest, he was being dorky again but it was still adorable. She looked at their friends and they were all staring at them, happy smiles plastered on their faces. Quinn looked at Sam and smiled, she was happy, she was happy being with him.

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I looked into your eyes_

Sam pecked her lip quickly and looked into her eyes. Quinn blushed when she heard her friends squeal. She looked down and Sam laughed, tilting her head upwards so he could stare at those beautiful eyes again. Quinn smiled at him and bit her lip, staring back at those green eyes that never ever failed to make her heart melt the first time they met.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know (oh-oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Quinn laughed as Sam waltzed her around the room. It was clear that he didn't know how to do it, but it was so adorable to see him try to lead her to do it. The other girls seemed to notice it too and they also seemed to notice that it was a good opportunity to take a picture of the two of them while they were both laughing when Sam accidentally steps on Quinn's feet.

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know (oh-oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Nana nana nana_

_Nana nana nana_

_Nana nana nana_

The others started singing the bridge of the song and Sam smiled at them. And then Sam pulled a chair and told Quinn to sit down. Quinn was confused at first but still followed his instructions. And then Sam went outside for a minute and when he came back, he was holding a bouquet of roses. He smiled and handed it to Quinn who blushed and accepted it. And then the others became silent and allowed Sam to sing again. Sam stood before Quinn, a smile on his face as he stared at her.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Sam smiled and held his hand for Quinn to take. Quinn set her bouquet on the empty seat beside her and took his hand. Sam just continued to smile at her. He tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_You don't know you're beautiful_

Sam spun her around as she giggled. And when she came back to him, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. He was absolutely perfect. Sam chuckled as he saw the dreamy expressions on the girl's faces but the reason why he was so happy now was Quinn's expression. Gone was the sadness and betrayal and hurt in her eyes and now, it was replaced with contentment and happiness.

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_But that's what makes you beautiful_

Sam smiled at Quinn when she looked up at him once the song ended. Their friends applauded them but they didn't seem to notice. They both stared at each other's eyes, lost in their own worlds. Quinn kissed Sam lightly on the lips and smiled.

"Whatever did I do to deserve you?"

Sam shrugged, "What ever did _I _do to deserve _you_?"

Quinn hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Sam smiled and kissed her forehead, hugging her tighter, "No problem. But Q?"

"Yea?" was Quinn's muffled response because her face was buried on his chest.

"You are beautiful," he whispered to her, "Don't forget that."

Quinn nodded and looked at him with shining eyes, "I love you."

Sam smiled, "I love you too, beautiful."

**Gah! I haven't updated for so long! I miss writing so much but I've been too busy with school work and Geometry and ugh, life sucks when you're a Junior! But I hope you like this, I've been working on it for almost two weeks, it took me so long to write a chapter. The song is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction if you were wondering. I guess, I fell in love with the song and the boys. **

**Glee is on next Wednesday(Philippine Time) and our Sammy isn't in it. I already miss him! And what's up with Q's hair? Why is it pink and why does she look like a goth? I'm not really excited to watch the new season, I guess I'll only endure watching it because Q's still there. I wish Sammy would come back though so I could get my Fabrevans back.**

**Oh and I wish I'd get more reviews. :(**

**Love,**

**Dani**


	6. Chapter 6

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I bet California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart on me, my California king_

Quinn stared blankly at the picture of him, running a finger and tracing his outline. She closed her eyes, trying to remember all the details of his features. She sighed, she missed him, she missed hugging him, kissing him, being in his arms, and she missed everything about him.

They hadn't talk to each other for weeks since she had mono. Yes, it was such a stupid move for her to make to go to the auditorium and make out with Finn, yes, she regretted it, and yes, she had mistaken her hunger for popularity as fireworks. And now, here she was, staring blankly at the picture of Sam because he has been avoiding her for two weeks because he knows she kissed him.

But he didn't break up with her, not yet and she was holding on to that little hope that maybe, just maybe, she could explain everything to him and he would understand.

She wondered how she could talk to him again, how she could strike up a conversation with him that involves her having mono and Finn having it too. She wondered when she could explain everything to him, she wondered when she'd feel safe in his arms again. And she wondered, how the hell she was gonna do that.

She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Remembering that day that Sam came to her house because he needed help in English, Geometry and Chemistry. He was having a hard time with it due to him being dyslexic and Quinn was his tutor who tried her very best to help her. They started at 9 in the morning that day and ended in 1 in the afternoon. They were both tired and they ended up asleep in her bed with her head on his chest and their hands interlocked. They slept the night through too, in each other arms.

And that's when it dawned on her. A song. She was gonna sing him a song that says how much she missed him even if it's just two weeks. A smile grace her features, something that hadn't happened for almost two weeks. And she knew what song she was gonna sing.

"Sam!"

The blonde haired boy turned when he heard his name being called but his gaze hardened when he saw who was calling her, "What do you want?"

Quinn stared at him, "I miss you."

Sam's jaw locked, it took every ounce of his willpower not to just swoop down and kissed her. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again, taking in a deep breath, "That makes one of us."

And he walked away, immediately camouflaging with the rest of the student body, aware that she's staring at his retreating body. He missed her too but he wasn't stupid. He knew she kissed him, and whatever alibi that she was gonna feed him; there was no way that he'd believe it. But then again, even if he knew, he still hasn't broken up with her. That's because he loved her too much to let her go, Quinn had been the best that happened to him since he got in the school. Until he figures out what's going on between the two of them, then maybe he could make a decision.

Quinn stared at her hands while she waited for the rest of the Glee club member to arrive. She had tried to talk to Sam but nothing happened, he just turned her down and ignored her like he has been doing for weeks. Now, it was time for plan B, sing him a song and maybe, just maybe let him know that she missed him so much.

"Okay," Mr. Shue said with a smile, "I guess everyone's here. Before we start anything, does anybody want to do something?"

Everybody turned at Rachel, waiting for her to just get in the middle and perform yet another song about her being broken and how she's strong, or a song for Finn. Quinn had been amused at watching her every performances, it was clear that she missed Finn and wanted him back and Quinn at first thought that it was pathetic, until she realized how painful it truly felt.

Rachel smiled and was about to stand up but then Quinn shot her hand up, "Quinn, do you have anything to say? And please, don't make any nasty comments, Rachel hasn't even performed yet."

"Hey!" Rachel protested, glaring at Mr. Shue.

Quinn smiled, "Actually, I have a song to sing." The other members smiled and looked at her and then Rachel. Truth be told, they actually miss hearing Quinn sing, it wasn't often that she did it. Quinn looked at Rachel, "Rachel, can you please give me the spotlight just for today? I really need it to patch things up with someone."

Rachel looked at her and smiled, "Sure Quinn."

Quinn flashed her a smile and then stood up at the center, staring at her friends, and then focusing her attention at him, "As you all know I got mono a couple of weeks ago. And Finn got it too."

"Oh please Fabray, it's obvious that you kissed him!" Santana said shaking her head.

"Santana!" Mr. Shue scolded her.

"It's okay Mr. Shue. She's right," Quinn said, looking down, "And I shouldn't have kissed him. I mean, I don't love him. I'm sorry Finn but I only kissed you because I was driven by my hunger for popularity. My heart only belongs to one person and one person only, and I hope he'd talk to me again and let me explain everything."

She watched Finn look down. Both of them knew that what they did were wrong. Both of them knew that they didn't feel anything towards each other. Both of them knew that the fireworks they saw were just something that their mind created, an image of what used to be. Because of both of them knew that they were in love with other people.

Sam looked at Quinn, staring at her green eyes. His jaw tightened, she just told them that she did kiss Finn. He stood up, his fists balled up at his sides and he was making his way to exit the room. Quinn saw this and immediately stopped him.

"Sam, please just hear me out okay?"

Sam looked at her, "You cheated on me. What's there to explain?"

"Please listen," Quinn begged him quietly, "Just, could you just hear out the song I prepared for you?"

Sam looked at her and just like that, despite his anger for what she did, he sat back down to the chair that he originally sat at. Quinn took a deep breath, relieved that he had chosen to stay. She came back to the center of the room and then she looked at Brad and nodded, signaling him to start the song.

_Chest to chest_

_Nose to nose_

_Palm to palm_

_We were always just that close_

Quinn looked at Sam and he was staring at the white tiled floor. She wishes that he'd get the meaning of the song she's singing even if it's just the beginning. She closed her eyes for a second, missing his presence. She missed everything about him, the way she fit in his body when they hugged, the way that their hands seemed to be like puzzle pieces, a perfect fit. She missed everything about him and she hopes that he misses her the same way too.

_Wrist to wrist_

_Toe to toe_

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

She smiled to herself, remembering the feeling of his lips on hers. They were big and he was often teased by his lips but Quinn loved them. They were soft and chapped and amazing. He was an amazing kisser. She sighed mentally, missing his kisses instantly.

_So how come when I reach out my fingers?_

_It seems like more than distance between us?_

She looked at him again, wanting him to know that she missed him. She walked over to him and looked at him in the eyes. Sam dared to look at her, and he felt his heart melting. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Now he finds it incredibly hard to look away at the blonde beauty in front of her because he was hypnotized her not only her face and those beautiful eyes, but also her voice.

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I bet California wishing, on these starts_

_For your heart on me, my California king_

Quinn flashed him a quick smile and he smiled back ever so slightly. Quinn felt her heart melt, felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. His smile was a good sign; it meant that he was listening to her song. It meant that he knows that she missed him so much that it actually hurt. It meant that he knows that she is unconditionally in love with him.

_Eye to eye, cheek to cheek_

_Side by side, you were sleeping next to me_

_Arm in arm, dusk to dawn_

_With the curtains drawn_

_And a little last night on these sheets_

She walked back to the center and she remembered that night when he slept over. They didn't do anything of course, she was ready to do it again and he respected that. They just slept next to each other, with her head on his chest, his left arm hugging her body and her right arms draped on his waist. Her mother found them like that the next morning, and Quinn thanked God that Judy Fabray didn't go frantic and angry seeing her in a bed with her boyfriend but on that day, Judy Fabray was happy to her daughter asleep with a guy she knew would treat her right. She even snapped a picture of them.

_So how come when I reach out my fingers?_

_It seems like more than distance between us?_

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I bet California wishing, on these starts_

_For your heart on me, my California king_

Sam felt the weight of the song. He felt the emotions that had been bottling up inside of the woman he loved. He dared to look at her again, mesmerize by her beauty, enchanted by her grace and captured by the pools of the hazel and green of her eyes. He knew that he was gonna forgive her, I mean, why hadn't he broken up with her yet despite his knowledge of her cheating?

_Just when I felt like giving up on us_

_You turned around and gave me one last touch_

_That made everything feel better_

_And even then my eyes got wetter_

Quinn looked at him. Those were true, he saved their relationship when it was falling apart. It was when she first kissed Finn. She was so guilty and upset and she wanted to break up with him. And when she found the courage to, he had decided to sing her a song and it touched her heart. She instantly forgot that she wanted to break up with him because of the guilt that's eating up inside of her. She tried her best to be with him, to not let the guilt eat her up and she successfully did, until Finn decided to pursue her.

_So confuse wanna ask you if you love me_

_But I don't wanna seem so weak_

_Maybe I've been California dreaming_

She looked at Sam again. She was confuse, she doesn't know if he still loves her and she wanted to know but then she didn't wanna come out as a weak girl, desperate for her lover's attention and love. She was Quinn Fabray, and Quinn Fabray's pride was higher than the tallest building in the world and as much as she hates to admit it, she hates it.

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I bet California wishing, on these starts_

_For your heart on me, my California king_

And then all of a sudden, the tears just fell down, her voice just cracked and Sam felt a pang of ache go through his heart. She loved him, it was clear as day but she cheated and he had no idea of what to do. Quinn finished the song and was applauded by her teammates quietly. And so a still silent enveloped the room and they all stared at Sam and Quinn, waiting for one of them to just speak.

"Sam," Quinn whispered, staring at him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I cheated on you, I'm sorry if I lied, I'm sorry-,"

Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "Shh. I forgive you.

"Do you hate me?" she asked quietly.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "I would if I didn't love you so much."

"You love me?" Quinn asked, a spark of relief twinkling in her eyes.

"Of course," he whispered, "And I miss you too sweetheart."

Quinn smiled and pecked him lightly, "I love you."

"I love you more."

**Sorry, it's not my best chapter. I've been too busy lately and exams coming up and I haven't studied anything. I really need to stop to procrastinate. I hope you guys would read it and please, I need more reviews. Oh, and I hate RIB for making Quinn such a bitch and desperate to get Beth back. It really sucks when a character you love is totally being screwed by the writers when all the fans know that she's so much better than that. Ugh. Well, reviews guys! Please!**

**Love,**

**Dani**


	7. Chapter 7

Pretend

_They told me baby she's crazy a little like you_

_Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and_

_All that I know is that I've never been here before_

_And though I'll never leave you, if it's alright with you_

_Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles_

_And all of my life I pretend you were there by the door_

_I don't need to pretend anymore_

Sam Evans never judged Quinn Fabray. Even when he found out that she had gotten pregnant the year before they met, even when he found out that she has a nose job and was a complete fraud, he never really dared to judge her. She was his best friend after all. Yes, they only knew each other for a short amount of time, barely even a year actually but the two ended up as being the best of friends, sharing secrets and venting out their emotions with each other.

Sam had always been there for the poor blonde. When others gave her looks when she got back in her Cheerio uniform, when they looked at her with disgust when they found out who she truly was, Sam was there for her, to be her support. He does everything Quinn wants him to do, he becomes anyone Quinn wants him to be.

But then there's one thing that Sam Evans had been hiding from Quinn Fabray. Sam Evans was one of those guys that were rare. He was one of those guys who pretended to see their soul mate, the one that they'll live with forever. He often pictured her beside him, talking about whatever. And even if he doesn't want to admit it to anyone, he truly did pretend that his soul mate was right beside him, that there was a girl out there for him, that he actually believed in fairy tales and shit.

But there was one girl that he wished his soul mate would be and that girl was his best friend. Sam Evans was head over heels in love with her ever since the day that he first laid his eyes on her. Call it love at first sight or whatnot but Sam was sure that he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. There was just something about her eyes and the way she spoke that attracted him more, that lured him in.

"Hey," Quinn smiled when he saw her best friend.

Sam smiled back, kissing her cheek as a greeting, "Hey Q."

"What's up?" Quinn asked, gathering her books from her locker and boy were there a lot. She needed to get all her things in the morning because she had little time to visit her locker on free period this day because she was awfully busy. Sam quickly took the heavy books from her and carried them while she shut her locker.

"Nothing much," the boy responded, "Just trying to figure out what I'll do tonight."

Quinn eyed him, "Aren't you suppose to babysit your siblings?"

He nodded and they both walked to class, "Yea. But you know, I was trying to figure out what the three of us would do that doesn't include a rope and a chair so they wouldn't strap me on."

Quinn giggled, knowing how hyper his kid siblings could be sometimes, "Well, why don't I help you with them? I actually miss those two blonde rugrats. And I don't have anything to do on a Friday night."

Sam quirked his eyebrows as he handed her, her book once they arrived to her classroom, "Quinn Fabray free on a Friday night. Is that even possible?"

Quinn slapped his arm playfully, "Shut up. Britt and Santana have a thing going on and you know that. I actually have been spending my Friday nights locked up in my room and Tumblring. I need to get out this time."

"Why haven't you told me you've been all alone?"

Quinn shrugged, "You've been usually out with the football guys. I didn't want to bother you and you've been having fun with them and the…Cheerios."

Sam rolled his eyes. Quinn had quitted the Cheerios once she found out that Coach Sylvester wasn't kidding about shooting Brittany out on a canon. He glanced at his watch and he noticed that if he didn't move five minutes earlier, he'd be late on first period. He kissed Quinn's cheek.

"I better get going, see you at lunch and on Glee practice and later tonight."

Sam's day had been uneventful except for the pop quiz that Mr. Morris gave them in History. Good thing he listened or else he'd be doomed. Mr. Morris and pop quizzes just weren't a good mix. Glee club was uneventful too, well that is if you consider Rachel and Santana yelling at each other as part of your day, then it'd be uneventful.

He arrived at his house and immediately headed to his room. He took a quick shower, football practice had gotten him a bit tired and he knew he was needed at the house early so he didn't had a chance to shower. After his shower, he changed into a clean pair of jeans and a white v-necked shirt. He combed his hand through his blonde hair and sprayed cologne all over him. Quinn would be arriving at six, just in time when his parents would go out.

"Hi Sammy," Stacy greeted him as she entered his room.

Sam smiled at his little sister, "Hey Stacy. What are you doing here?"

"Stevie said that you told him that Quinn was coming over," she said, "I just wanna make sure he didn't lie."

Sam smiled, knowing that Quinn was actually pretty close to his siblings. He nodded, "Yea, she's helping me babysit you guys."

Stacy beamed, "Yes! Now you can sing her the song you keep on singing!"

Sam quirked his eyebrows, "What?"

"You know," Stacy said, a bright smile on her face, "The song that you always sing when you're bored. You really think that me and Stevie didn't hear you?"

"How can you say that it's for Quinn?"

The little girl shrugged, "Because you're in love with her."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but decided against so. After all, his little sister was a bit hard to reason with and so was his little brother. He just shrugged and quickly dismissed the topic, "Why don't we get you and Stevie help me set up dinner?"

Stacy nodded, "Okay."

The two of them headed downstairs to see their parents all set. Their Mom smiled when they got downstairs, "Oh thank God that you headed down, your father and I are about to go. You know their bedtime, and there is food in the cupboards if you and Quinn or your little siblings get hungry. Dinner is served and is set on the table, you just need to set the table. We'll be back before 11."

Sam nodded and kissed her Mom's cheek, before smiling at his Dad and saying goodbye to both his parents. Both him and Stacy then retreated to the dining room to see Stevie playing with his PSP again. Sam rolled his eyes, his little brother was addicted to it.

"Hey little man, why don't you help me and Stacy set the table?"

"I'll go get the glasses!" Stacy said, running to the kitchen.

"Alright, just be careful and we need four!"

"Four?" Stevie asked, his green eyes leaving his game.

Sam nodded, "Yea, Quinn's coming over."

A smile immediately graced his lips and he ran to the kitchen, following suit to his sister, "I'll get the silverware!"

Sam chuckled; his little brother liked Quinn, much like him too. He headed to the kitchen to get the plates and placemats. He and his siblings set the table up, his siblings cheering when they saw what their Mom prepared. Spaghetti and meatballs and some fried chicken were his siblings favorite. The doorbell rang when they finished and his siblings rushed to the door to open it.

Quinn stepped into the dining room, both her hands held by each one of his siblings. Quinn smiled when she saw Sam, "Hey. Sorry I'm late."

Sam rolled his eyes and glance at his watch, "It's only been fifteen minutes after six, Q. You're not that late."

Quinn shrugged and focused her attention to the food on the table, "Well, dinner seems good."

"We should eat now!" Stevie said enthusiastically, "Quinny, would you sit beside me?"

Quinn smiled at the little boy and when she was about to reply, Stacy intervened, "I want Quinny to sit beside me!"

"Nobody wants to sit beside Sammy?" Sam asked rolling his eyes.

Quinn giggled at Sam and then looked at the two younger blondes, "Why don't I sit beside Stevie and sit across from you Stacy? Stevie did ask me first."

Stacy pouted, "Fine. I'll sit beside Sammy."

The two kids shuffled and sat on their seats and Sam rolled his eyes, "I think I better go get us some drinks. Don't want us to choke on the meatballs."

"Can you make some ice tea Sammy?" Stevie asked.

Sam nodded, "Yea, but could you wait?"

"Sure," both kids nodded.

Quinn smiled at Sam, "I'll help you."

Both teenagers headed to the kitchen. Sam searched the cupboards for the powdered ice tea and Quinn took the pitcher and took some ice from the fridge. Once Sam found the pack, he tore it open and dumped the contents on the pitcher, Quinn then filled it with water.

"You know, I have no idea why both my siblings seem to be so in love with you."

"If I can only get their brother to love me too," Quinn mumbled.

"Pardon?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Quinn quickly squeaked, "Is it finish? Because I'm starving and I'm sure the kids are too."

Sam followed her out of the kitchen, the pitcher in his hand and wonder evident in his expression. They ate dinner, talking and arguing, well, on Stevie and Stacy's part. They watched a bit of TV first until it was finally time for the younger ones' bedtime. Quinn volunteered to bathe them while Sam got stuck in cleaning the dishes.

She bathed Stevie first and they talked about school and girls while she was washing him. The little boy was having some trouble with math and Quinn told him that she would help him with it sometime. Stevie smiled bashfully at Quinn and thanked her. She then changed him into his blue pajamas. Now it was Stacy's turn. Quinn turned the shower again and Stacy got in.

"Sammy likes you."

Quinn raised her eyebrow as she put Stacy's shampoo on her palm, "Really?"

"Yea," Stacy said, "He even sings this song for you, I think it's called Pretend."

"By Scott Porter?"

Stacy shrugged, "I don't know."

Quinn instantly scolded herself, of course an eight year old didn't know Scott Porter, "How do you know that Sammy likes me?"

"Because he gets this big goofy smile on his face whenever you're around, he looks at you the way Dad looks at Mom, and he lights up when you're by his side."

Quinn blushed slightly, "Oh."

"Do you like him too?"

Quinn bit her lip and slowly nodded, "Umm, yea, a lot actually."

Stacy beamed and clapped her hand, "Then what are you doing here? Tell him!"

Quinn looked at her and giggled, "Right after I finished bathing you."

Quinn tucked in Stacy and Stevie to bed, kissed them both goodnight and then headed downstairs to find Sam playing his guitar. A smile graced her lips and she saw a glimpse on the future. Her finished tucking their kids to bed and him waiting for her downstairs.

Sam smiled instantly when he saw her, "Hey."

"Hi," Quinn whispered, tucking a stray blonde hair and sitting beside him. Sam removed his guitar but Quinn stopped him, "Stacy told me something."

"What?" Sam said, trying to remove his guitar again only to be stopped by Quinn, again.

"Keep that on," she replied, "She told me you liked me."

"Oh," Sam said and blushed. He was going to kill his sister, "Umm, y-yea. I like, a lot."

Quinn smiled and took his hand, "She also said that you often sing this song for me. Pretend, by Scott Porter."

"Y-yea," Sam stuttered, looking down on the floor.

Quinn tilted his head up with her finger, "Can you play it?"

Her green eyes bore into his, a pout was playing from her lips and her eyes practically begged him to do it. She looked so beautiful. How could he even say no? He slowly started to play the intro of the song.

_Say won't you stay, we can talk about nothing at all_

_We'll sit here and make up the words as we go along_

_The games we could play_

_Maybe silently write us a song_

_Quietly shout from the roof, that we don't belong_

Quinn listened to him and wondered why he dedicated that song for her. Sam continued playing the song, knowing that he was losing his boyish ego bit by bit but he didn't seem to care. Right now, he was playing to the girl he actually love, a dream that he thought would never actually come true.

_They told me baby she's crazy a little like you_

_Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and_

_All that I know is that I've never been here before_

_And though I'll never leave, if it's alright with you_

_Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and_

_All of my life I pretend you were there by the door_

_I don't need to pretend anymore_

Sam smiled bashfully at her. He often pretended that they were something more, that she was his soul mate, the one made for him and the one that he'll be with forever. He didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to tell her, but he didn't want to keep on pretended either, pretending to be just her friend when he clearly wanted to be someone more.

_Strange, oh so strange_

_When it feels better being along_

_You except there is nobody else and set it in stone_

_And then you came along_

_Your reflection was so sad it's wrong_

_You made me believe once again, that I could be wrong_

When he arrived at William McKinley and saw the girls there. He wondered if what he believed was actually true, that there was someone out there for him. Why did he doubt it? Because he saw how relationship come and go, how a couple breaks up and how a new one forms. He wondered if there was truly the right love, the true one. And then he met her, and all that he wondered seemed to go out of the blue.

_They told me baby she's crazy a little like you_

_Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and_

_All that I know is that I've never been here before_

_And though I'll never leave, if it's alright with you_

_Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and_

_All of my life I pretend you were there by the door_

_I don't need to pretend anymore_

Quinn bit her lip as she looked at the boy in front of her. He was sweet, adorable, loyal and honest in so many ways and he was also everything in between. She liked him, heck, _she loved him._ He was just so different, so special, so unique. He made her feel special, different. He wasn't anything like Finn or Puck, he was different, he made her feel different.

_And it hurts to know_

_There was somebody out there as strange and _

_As beautiful as you_

_If I know, sooner_

It would've been too late for him. He wouldn't chosen another girl to be with once he figured out that he could just choose his soul mate. But then she came in the picture and he believed in and fate and destiny once again. He was glad that he arrived sooner, rather than later.

_Maybe she's crazy a little like you_

_Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and_

_All that I know is that I've never been here before_

_And though I'll never leave, if it's alright with you_

_Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and_

_All of my life I pretend you were there by the door_

When he got into the school, he heard the guys at the locker room talk about Quinn Fabray. How she was at the top of the food chain, head Cheerio, president of the celibacy club and how everyone parted like the Red Sea when she was there. And then they also talked about how she got knocked up by resident bad boy, how she lost her title at school and how she gave away her baby girl. Sam never judged her, especially when he saw her. She walked down the halls like she still owned it, like nothing ever happened to her and he admired how brave she truly was, how she got back up from the ground. When people started seeing them together, he was told to stay away from her, that she was nothing but trouble but he thought otherwise and so he fell in love with Quinn, not the one that she often showed to people at school.

_I don't need to pretend anymore_

_I don't need to pretend anymore_

He strung his guitar again and then looked at her eyes, looked at the gorgeous pools of green that looks more like hazel when exposed to bright light, "I don't need to pretend anymore."

"That was a beautiful song," Quinn said quietly once he was done, "But why that song?"

Sam shrugged, "Because I often pretend that you're the one for me, that our friendship is so much more. That there's something beyond that line of friendship," he said quietly and then looked at her, "That maybe just maybe you're my true love."

Quinn looked at him, her green eyes twinkling with delight, "You really pretend that?"

Sam scratched the back of his neck and nervously nodded, "Yea. I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship. I mean, I know I can't have you and that you're only gonna be my friend, so I don't wanna risk it."

Quinn pouted, "Oh that's a pity."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I like you too."

A smile spread on Sam's lips, "Really?"

Quinn laughed, he looked like an eight year old who had just been told that Santa was real, "No, not exactly."

His face immediately fell down, "Oh."

Quinn smiled and tilted his head up with her finger again, looking straight into those pools of green that always made her knees go weak every time she did, "I don't like you Sam because I love you."

Sam smiled and leaned his head closer to hers, resting his foreheads to hers, "Well that's good, because I love you too."

Sam closed the gap between them and kissed the girl he truly loved. Quinn smiled in the kiss and allowed Sam to deepen it, running her hand through his smooth blonde hair. The two of them broke apart and Sam beamed at her.

"Does this mean that I don't need to pretend anymore?" he asked.

Quinn raised a brow, "You didn't really ask."

Sam chuckled and tucked a stray blonde hair to her ear, "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend Quinn Fabray?"

"Well," Quinn said, "I would love to Samuel Evans."

Sam kissed her forehead, and then her temple, and then her nose, and then his lips brushed hers but he didn't make any move and Quinn rolled her eyes, her impatience getting to her. He cupped his face and then smashed her lips to his. Sam chuckled at her but he deepened the kiss, turning it to one that neither of them would forget.

Back upstairs Stacy Evans giggled as she watched her oldest brother kiss the girl he loved while Stevie Evans had a pout on his face, "Why does Sammy get to have Quinny?"

"Because they're the same age," Stacy said as a matter of fact.

Stevie sighed, "I wonder when I'd get my Quinny."

Stacy rolled her eyes and looked at her older brother, "That's a long way to go Stevie but look on the bright side, at least Sammy's happy."

"And we don't need to pretend that we're okay with listening to that song over and over again because honestly, I'm getting pretty tired of that song."

Stacy nodded and smiled, "Yea me too, I guess we don't need to pretend anymore."

_I don't need to pretend anymore_

**Hey guys! I think this one was longer than the others and more different in some ways. Well, I really, really hope you guys like it and I wish I'd get more reviews. It's getting sad when I only get a few. ): So I really hope I'd more. Well, okay. That's it. Bye!**

**Love,**

**Dani**


	8. Chapter 8

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Like you could, you could, if I said I'm sorry_

_I know that we could work this out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

Quinn Fabray had this rippling pain in her chest. It always had been there, even before she joined the Skanks, even before Beth came back, even before she found out that Puck and Shelby were hooking up. No the pain had always been there, and she knew the reason for that pain in her chest. It was because of him.

Sam Evans.

She was still hurt that he broke up with her even when it was so last year. She was hurt that he left without even much as a goodbye to her. But she didn't know what could hurt more, not seeing him ever again or see him pinning after the girl she thought was her best friend.

She knew that she needed to do something about it. She had to. Every time they had a short conversation she has to fight the urge to cry and yell at him to come back to her. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. No, Quinn Fabray wasn't gonna make a fool out of herself especially for a guy. But how could she let this rippling pain out if she wasn't gonna do that?

She sighed, this was gonna be harder than she thought, especially for her pride and ego. But she had to do this, she had to let this out even when it means that she has to make a fool of herself in front of all her friends. She didn't have much of a choice because she only seemed to have two options, live with the pain or let it out and get a chance to move on.

She was most likely going to choose the latter.

She took a deep breath when she entered the classroom. She sat down on the stools above next to Rory. Rory flashed her a smile, she smiled back. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers a few times but a conversation caught her ears.

"So how are things going on with Sam?" she heard Tina say.

She watched as Mercedes let out a frustrated sigh, "He's still pinning after me. It's frustrating especially with the fights between Shane and I about it. When will he get that I don't like him anymore?"

Quinn smiled at that. Mercedes didn't like him anymore so there was no chance that she was dumping Shane for Sam. She turned to the front and immediately caught sight of her favorite blonde boy. His hair was still wet, probably from the shower and he spiked it up. He smiled once he entered but the smile wasn't for her, it was for Mercedes.

"Hey Cedes," he said with a wink, "You know I didn't wanna go to glee club today because I was tired, must be because of my training in swimming."

Quinn felt her jaw dropped. He was trying to impress her! She gripped her chair, trying to hold herself together. She needed to hold herself together for her performance. Rory looked at her weirdly.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said through a fake smile.

The Irish boy nodded and turned his attention to Mr. Schue who had entered the room, "Hey guys."

Quinn didn't waste time once she saw her teacher, she shot her hand up, "Mr. Schue."

"Yes Quinn?" Mr. Schue asked, looking at the blonde.

"Can I sing something?" she asked quietly, "I have a song prepared."

Mr. Schue nodded, "Of course Quinn."

Once Quinn was in the middle of the room, she saw Rachel wink at her and give her thumbs up. She smiled, Rachel Berry was supporting her yet she had no idea what she was going to sing. She saw Finn smile at her, an encouraging one. And the rest were staring at her, waiting at her to begin.

Quinn looked at Brad and then cued him to start. He nodded and started playing the intro of the song she chose on his piano. She looked at all her teammates, friends, and then her eyes rested to a blonde boy who was staring at her curiously.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

She felt the emotion of the song. This was why she loved Taylor Swift, because she made songs that a lot of girls could relate to, especially her. She looked at all her friends again and they seemed to be lost in thought, probably wondering why the blonde was singing this when she seemed to be happy with Puck.

They were together for six months, her and Sam. They were happy, in love, carefree, they didn't seem to have a care in the world. But prom just had to be around in the corner and as much as she loved Sam, she loved herself too much and she knew that since she was out of her Cheerio uniform, she needed the crown to regain control of the school again. But then she kissed Finn because she needed the crown, then he wooed her with Bieber and when she was swept off her feet, he dumped her. And even after all that, she still wished and hoped on a shooting star that he'd come back.

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

She sang quietly and then she looked at Puck. She knew that Puck knew why she was singing this, he knew who he was singing to. Puck nodded at her, flashing her a smile and then looking at her with understanding in his eyes. He knew that Quinn would never love him the way she loves Sam, he knew that when Sam arrived, it would always be Sam.

She thought about all of the memories she had of him. All the laughter, the fluff, the cuddling with each other and the lame joked and pick up lines. It was dorky and lame but it was them and it took her this long to realize that that was the kind of relationship she always wanted. Innocent, understanding and filled with love.

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Like you would, you would, if this was a movie_

_Standing in the rain outside _

_Till I came out_

This time she looked at him. She always played their reunion this way. She always played him standing in the rain waiting for her outside her house and she's run to him and kiss him straight away because they didn't need any more words to tell each other how much they love each other. It was suppose to go this way, after he broke up with her, she expected that he'd come back again, because he loves her but now she guesses that it wouldn't happen because he was pinning after Mercedes.

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Like you could, you could, if I said I'm sorry_

_I know that we could work this out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

If Quinn just reached out to him sooner, she was going to tell him the truth and maybe he would've understand her intentions but Finn just had to build that damn booth and everything lost control. If she just said that she was sorry then maybe they could've work it out. But it wasn't how it played, because it wasn't a movie.

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends laughing_

'_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

Quinn ran her hands through her arms, imagining him holding her. She always loved it when he did that, it made her feel safe, protected, loved. She remembered how they would cuddle while talking to Kurt and Mercedes and Kurt and Mercedes would get all jealous because they didn't have boyfriends to be sweet to them. How she wished she could turn back time and go back to those moments.

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flashback to the night when you said to me_

"_Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you"_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

Sam looked down, knowing this song was for him and not for Puck. "Nothing's gonna change, not for you and me." He remembered he whispered this to her when she broke down one time in their relationship. It was because she saw her father and she remembered how much the marriage of her parents changed through the course of time and it went downhill. He had comforted her and promised her that he'd always be there for her. But now, he wasn't, now he was pinning after a girl he knew he like but didn't love, he couldn't love another girl again. Especially a girl who's not Quinn.

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Like you would, you would, if this was a movie_

_Standing in the rain outside _

_Till I came out_

As cliché as standing in the rain outside and waiting for her come out was, he knew he would do it. But then, he kept in mind that she cheated on him and replaced him with someone just because of a damn crown. It hurt him of course, who wouldn't be hurt? She treated him like he was some second place, like he didn't have any shot.

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Like you could, you could, if I said I'm sorry_

_I know that we could work this out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

He looked at her, this time meeting her gaze. He felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest, he knew he still loved her but he didn't want to be a fool. But he knew that he can't just ignore his feelings any longer, no matter how much he tells his heart to love Mercedes, he can't. Who was he kidding? She was Quinn Fabray, the only girl he ever actually loved.

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_

_I've been waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

Rachel couldn't believe what she was seeing. It wasn't everyday that you'd see the Quinn Fabray letting her emotions show in the open. She was always so closed, so reserved. She was always the one with the barriers before her heart but it seems like someone had broke them and entered. She looked at Sam, his hands were balled to fists and he looked like he just wanted to grab Quinn and kiss her right then and there. But he was a gentleman, and she knew he was gonna let her finish the song.

Mercedes shifted in her seat. She couldn't believe how hurt Quinn was. She always thought that she was cool with Sam pinning after her, she always thought that she had already moved on from the boy. But it was clear that she was still in love with her. And she knew she had to tell Sam to knock it off, it was clear that Quinn wanted him back. And despite her denials, Mercedes knew that Sam still has feelings for Quinn, he was just trying to brush it off.

Sam tried to control himself. He had to fight off the urge to kiss her and tell her that he still loves her, that he never stopped. He couldn't believe how hurt she was, and it was all because of him. He wanted to kill himself for it, for hurting the only girl he loved.

_And I'd say come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

Quinn and Sam remembered the words he had spoke when they had another conversation about the two of them a few weeks after Sam came back. He told her that it wouldn't be easy, heck he even said that they might never happen again. She guessed he was right. Their fight was a huge one and she cheated on him but she just wished she could take it all back.

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Like you would, you would, if this was a movie_

_Standing in the rain outside _

_Till I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me_

_Like you could, you could, if I said I'm sorry_

_I know that we could work this out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

Santana couldn't believe it. Quinn Fabray was pouring her heart out in a song for a blonde boy that she still was in love with. She always knew she still had feelings for him, she knew that when Quinn sent dirty looks on her when Sam and her started going out, she knew that when Quinn helped Sam with his problems even when she knew that it would be a big issue on her and Finn, she knew that when she saw how happy Quinn was again once Trouty Mouth was back, she knew that when she saw those hurt look in her eyes every time she sees Sam and Mercedes. Santana wasn't stupid, she knew that Quinn was hopelessly in love with Trouty Mouth, it was clear as day.

Finn had to hand it to Sam. You never see Quinn in this state unless you were living with her while she was pregnant or you were with her every time she has an episode of losing Beth. Quinn never lets her guard down, never. But right now there she was, in all her blonde glory, she was singing her heart out, for him. And even when he was a bit hurt because she never did that for him, he knew that Quinn didn't exactly love her. With him, it was always just popularity and he understood that. It was essential for a teenager, especially to one like Quinn. He's just glad that Quinn finally cleared her mind up and allowed herself to love.

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

Quinn looked at Sam. And in that instant, both their green eyes locked and they were lost. She asked him telepathically what their ending would be and he just flashed her a small smile that she didn't know what to make of. She assumed that he was telling her that they were never going to be together, that he was in love with Mercedes. And that's when she couldn't control the tears and they just started to fall down uncontrollably.

_That you'd be here by now_

Once the song ended, everybody applaud her. It was beautiful, what she sang was beautiful. Artie wheeled himself toward her and gave her a hug, knowing that the blonde needed it. She let out a light giggle and hugged him, closing her eyes as she tried to will the tears away. Everyone else followed what Artie did and the last person to hug Quinn was Rachel. Rachel hugged her now best friend and Quinn couldn't bear it any longer, she sobbed again. Sam wasn't the only one who moved, he seemed to be stuck in his seat.

Rachel tried her best to comfort her best friend. But she was hurt and she was allowed to cry it out. The others gave them a little space, all of them feeling the pain the blonde had because they all had their share of heart breaks. And then Sam stood up and everybody moved so he could walk to the blonde girl who was still sobbing on her best friend's shoulder.

Sam looked at Rachel and she nodded. She let go of Quinn and flashed her a small smile before moving to where Finn was and letting him wrap his arms around her. Sam tapped Quinn on the shoulder, she was still wiping away her tears, mumbling how she looked like a fool. She turned to Sam and she sucked in a breath.

"Can we talk?" he asked her.

She nodded meekly and he pulled her outside of the room. He dragged her to the astronomy room, the same room that they talked about duets, the same room where he asked her to his girlfriend. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

He just smiled, "That song back there, it was for me right?"

She nodded, "Yes. I just had to let it out Sam, I'm sorry."

He cupped her cheek, "Don't be?"

"Why?" she whispered, "I'm still in love with you and you're in love with Mercedes, it's wrong."

He sighed, "I don't love Mercedes. I just like her."

"But you're pinning after her."

"Because I need a distraction," he replied, "I need someone to teach my heart to move on and love someone else."

"Why?"

"Why don't I ask you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled and took her hand, placing it on the left side of his chest. She felt his heart beating, "Do you hear that?"

"Yes."

"That's my heart," he said stating the obvious and then he balled her hand into a fist as if it was holding something, "And it's still with you."

And before she could even respond, she felt his lips on hers and it didn't take her another moment to register what was happening. She kiss back, with all the hunger and longing that she had. Their tongues danced a familiar dance that they both missed. They pulled away once they seemed to be out of breath. Sam rested his head on her forehead, gazing at her.

"In the song, you were asking what our ending was," he whispered.

"What is it?" she asked.

He grinned, "Us together, again. Of course, if you'd want to be with me."

She smiled and hugged him, closing her eyes. She finally got it right, "I love you Sammy."

He buried his head on her shoulder, inhaling her sent, "I'll always love you, Quinn."

**It's been so long since my last update. I updated last year! Well, here's a new chapter for the new year guys. I hope I'd get more reviews though, because I only get two and it's making me want to stop updating in this story. ): So yea. Happy New Year everyone and hit review please!**

**Xo,**

**Dani**


	9. Chapter 9

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

"Why not just tell me that I can never walk again?" Quinn angrily shouted at Mr. Schue, "What's with all this pity? I don't need it for God's sake! Cut through the chase and just tell me, damn it."

Everybody was surprised at Quinn's outburst, for one thing, she rarely cursed. It had been a week since Quinn had been out of the hospital. And when she came back to school, she didn't talk to anybody, didn't even glance at any of them. It was clear that she was angry, who wouldn't be, in her place? When she finally pulled herself together, life just bitterly took it away leaving her with yet again nothing.

"Quinn," Mr. Schue said, trying to calm her down.

Quinn was about to wheel herself out of the choir room, angry at them, angry at herself, angry at her life, "Quinn, would you please listen?"

Quinn turned her wheelchair around and glared at Rachel, "What do you want to tell me Rachel? What is there to tell me to make me feel good about myself? I lost everything yet again and I didn't do anything wrong. And you, you get to have it all. Finn. The lead vocals. You even got to NYADA! So don't you dare lecture me right now because you are not in my place."

With that, Quinn turned back her wheelchair and wheeled herself out of the room. Everybody watched her retreating form and Sam didn't know what to do. He wanted to chase after her, to tell her that everything was gonna be okay again. But Quinn was stubborn and he knew she'd never listen to him. Who was he in her life anyway? They don't even talk anymore and they act like strangers. So who was he to tell her the things he wanted to say?

"I can't believe her," Santana said shaking her head, "We were just trying to help her!"

And others started to comment to her statement too. They said that Quinn was never gonna have a heart, that she will always be that cold insensitive bitch and will always keep people away even when she desperately needed their help. Finally, Sam got tired of their remarks on her, on the girl he still loved.

"Shut up," Sam said standing up and looking at all of them, "Quinn's not like that."

"How do you know?" Santana said, "She cheated on you."

"So?" Sam said shaking his head, "Quinn's kind and has a beautiful heart and you know that Santana. You're close enough with her and know her well enough to see through her."

Santana looked down, "I just want to help her."

"You know that's not the help she wants."

Everybody looked at Sam and Puck spoke up, "Well do you have any ideas trouty mouth?"

Sam smiled. Quinn didn't need pity. He knew what exactly she needed. Someone to listen to her, one she could talk to, and one who would tell her that she was still gonna be alright against all odds. And that was what he was exactly gonna do, make her feel alright again, make her feel better, make her feel safe and sound.

The next day, Sam waited for Quinn to arrive. He had seen her arrive and he knew that her mother always dropped her off. He patiently waited for her and he finally saw that silver Chevrolet Traverse car her Mom owned. When he saw the car stopped, he immediately went over to it, opening the passenger side to help Quinn.

Quinn stared at him surprised, "What are you doing?"

Sam just smiled at her and turned to Judy, "Good morning Mrs. Fabray."

Judy smiled, "Good morning Sam. And how many times do I have to tell you, it's just Judy?"

Sam chuckled, "The wheelchair's at the back, yea?"

Judy smiled nodding, "Yes."

Sam went to the back and retrieved the wheelchair and then went back to Quinn's side. He offered his hand for her to take but she refused and placed herself on her wheelchair. Sam didn't say a word and just watched her. She took her bag that Judy had handed to her and bid her Mom farewell before steering herself to the doors of McKinley High.

Sam turned to Judy who sighed, "I'm sorry Sam. She's just, still in shock."

"And angry," Sam stated, "But it's alright Judy. I don't mind her acting like that, sort of used to it by now."

Judy laughed, "Thank you dear. Can I ask you a favor Sam?"

Sam nodded, "Sure."

"Can you look after her in school?" Judy asked, "I know everybody is but I know they're getting tired because she's pushing all of them away but will you not get tired?"

"Of course," Sam said softly, "I will never get tired of being there for her Mrs. Fabray, ah, I mean Judy."

Judy smiled, bid Sam farewell and drove off to her work. Sam entered the school, saw Quinn at her locker, glaring at it. Sam strolled towards her and saw what she was glaring at. It was the picture of her when Coach Sylvester had asked her to join back the Cheerios, the night at Regionals.

"Have you gotten your books?" Sam asked, making his presence known.

Quinn turned to him and answered him in an abrupt 'yes'. After that, she slammed her locker shut and wheeled herself to her first period. Sam followed her. Quinn knew that he was following her and she put herself in a halt, turning her chair to face her.

"What do you want?"

Her tone was harsh and she never intended it to be. She never really like being harsh or being mad at Sam. He was just too nice to be angry at and she still loved him, even if she tried to deny it. Sam looked taken aback by the harshness in her tone and her eyes immediately softened, she looked down at her hands and sighed.

"What do you want Sam?" she asked in a much more lighter tone than before, softer even.

Sam flashed her a smile, "I just wanted to ask you if you're free on Saturday."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I wanted to take you to Kentucky. See Stevie and Stacy again. They missed you. And Mom and Dad got worried."

When he said that his parents got worried of her, she instantly knew that he told them. Anger flashed through her eyes and she glared at him, "You told them?"

Sam nodded, "I'm sorry, Q. But I was worried about you. You have no idea how worried I was and, Carole and Burt were comforting Kurt who got really hysterical and Finn who was so stiff. And…and no one was there to tell me that you were gonna be okay. You scared me."

Quinn's eyes softened. Even when she heard that from almost everybody, hearing it from Sam, it sounded so sincere. She took his hand and smiled, "Well, I'm alright now."

"No, you're not," he told her, "I can see through you Quinn, you know that."

She looked down and sighed, "When are you picking me up on Saturday?"

A grin broke out into Sam's face and Quinn remembered that it was the same thing he did when he saw his promise ring on her finger a year ago, "Around seven in the morning? So we can spend the rest of the day there and is it okay if we stay overnight?"

Quinn nodded, "I'll just tell Mom."

And with that, Quinn turned her chair and wheeled herself to her first period. Sam stood their grinning, amazed that Quinn didn't shut him out. He knew that Judy would allow Quinn to spend the night with his family, she had spend a lot of time with them when they were together and Judy knew that the Evans loved her daughter and that Sam wouldn't do anything bad. He always knew that Judy wanted her daughter to be her again and so he knew that he would agree.

For the rest of the week, Sam was often by Quinn's side. Helping her around, wheeling her chair, he was glad that she didn't push him away. The rest of their friends were surprised that Quinn didn't yell at Sam to stop helping her out. It was clear to them that Sam would be the only one to help her because he was the only one that Quinn allowed. The reason? Maybe because that Quinn would always have feelings for him, that the feelings she once had never went away and that maybe, he was the only one able to reach her, because he was never affected by her bitchiness ever since and that he will always love her no matter what she did to him.

And when the weekend finally arrived, Sam drove to Quinn's house to pick her up. He helped her be seated on the passenger seat and placed her wheelchair at the back of Burt's truck that Burt was kind enough to lend him. He then drove to Kentucky and for the four eyes of driving, he would glance at Quinn's side to see her fast asleep. He would laugh to himself when he sees her, knowing well enough that she always managed to fall asleep every time they go out to a road trip. It was amusing really, but also really cute.

Once Sam saw the familiar driveway of their small house, he stopped his car and looked at Quinn who was still asleep. He gently nudged her, "Quinn, wake up. We're here."

He smiled once he saw her beautiful eyes. They were so green with the lightest streak of hazel in them. She yawned and looked at him, "Hi."

He laughed and kissed her forehead lovingly, "Hey. Wait here while I go get your wheelchair."

Quinn couldn't understand what he meant. She almost forgot everything that had happened to her once she saw Sam's face and that cute smile of his. She almost forgot that she had cheated on him and that he had gotten homeless and that she was on a wheelchair with the possibility of never walking ever again.

Sam opened her door and placed her onto her chair. He closed the door and wheeled her to his small home. A smile graced her face when she saw their front door open and two little blondes rushed over to her, "Quinn!"

She laughed and kissed both their foreheads, "Stevie! Stacy! I've missed you both!"

Sam watched her interact with his siblings. She was always so good and so nice with them. He looked at Stacy and told her to wheel her to their house while he and Stevie retrieved their bags. Once they were all inside the house, they all caught up, well, mostly Quinn and his family while he just listened and stared at her adoringly.

And the rest of the day went by with talking and laughing and goofing around with Stevie and Stacy. And at three in the afternoon, Quinn, Sam, Stevie and Stacy fell asleep while watching Peter Pan. Mrs. Evans woke them up at seven for dinner. And dinner consisted of Quinn's favorite food, roasted chicken, mashed potato and fries.

After dinner, Stevie and Stacy took their baths and they watched another movie with Quinn and Sam. Halfway through the movie, they fell asleep and Sam tucked them in bed. And then he and Quinn retreated back to his room, and they talked and talked until their topic ended to how Quinn felt. It was the first time in months that Sam had seen Quinn so weak again.

A few minutes later, Sam decided to grab his guitar and Quinn looked at him, "Please don't sing."

Sam rolled her eyes, he never listened to her, "Have you heard of the soundtrack of Hunger Games?"

Quinn shook her head, "No."

Sam smiled and said, "This one's a personal favorite of mine."

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go."_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone_

Quinn watched as Sam played with his guitar and sang to her quietly. Of course she didn't know the song, and of course she had no idea why he had chosen that song to sing to her. But somewhere deep inside her, she knew the reason why.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Sam smiled at her and Quinn felt herself melt. Now she knew why he was singing this. He was reaching out to her again, letting her know that despite everything that had happened, that against all odds, she would be okay, she would be safe and sound.

_Don't you dare look at your window, darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

But it seemed as though Sam had meant another thing in the song. He just didn't mean the thing with the accident but he also meant the war raging on with Quinn. Her vs. life. He knew she was tired of it all, he knew that all she wanted to do was break down and give up. He knew she was on the verge to. But he wanted to tell her that she's not alone, that he would always be there for her, to protect her.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Quinn smiled at him and reached out to caress his cheek. He smiled at her touch and continued with the song. Quinn wanted to cry. She knew what he had meant in the song. She knew that even after what she did, he'd always be with her, he'd always be there to protect her, to soothe her from all her worries and to love her, the one thing she actually just needed in her life.

_Ooooh, ooooh,_

_Ooooh, ooooh,_

_Lala…lala_

_Lala…lala_

_Ooooh, ooooh,_

_Ooooh, ooooh,_

_Lala…lala_

_Just close your eyes _

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Sam smiled at her and she returned the smile. He placed his guitar down and carried her to the bed. Of course Sam was to sleep with his siblings and Quinn had finished bathing herself earlier. She looked at him once she settled on his comfy bed with a smile.

"Thank you."

Sam looked at her, "What for?"

"For staying even when I had pushed you away," she whispered.

"I'll always be there for you, Q," he whispered, "Because I love you. Always."

Quinn smiled at that, "I love you too Sam, always."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips lightly, "Now go to sleep."

"Stay with me here?" she asked, "I know the couch isn't very comfortable."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yea," she nodded, "Plus, I need you to make me feel safe and sound."

Sam grinned and kissed her forehead lightly, "Safe and sound."

**Hello.**

**Sorry if it's been ages since I last updated. Tons of events just happened and I couldn't put time to right. Well, another reason is because I couldn't finish the other ones I wrote. I guess I wasn't so inspired or maybe life just took its toll on me a little bit. But anyways, now that I had updated, I hope ya'll review! It's just a click away loves and your review would be needed. 'Cause I really feel like a sucky writer right now. -_-**

**Oh well.**

**Xo,**

**Dani**


	10. Chapter 10

_Cause lover's dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us_

"You want us to sing?" Quinn asked surprised at Ms. Pillsburry, "At your wedding?"

"Yes!"

"Why can't Finn and Rachel do it?" Quinn asked.

"Oh they're also doing a number."

"And Tina and Mike?"

"They're also doing one."

"Why can't it be Mercedes and him?" Quinn asked finally.

Emma looked at her, "As much as I love Mercedes' voice and how hers and Sam's blend well together. I'm more in favor with your and Sam's blending. And how the two of you act together, you act and look more like a couple. Even when you're not."

Quinn sighed, "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Well," Emma said laughing, "Sam already agreed."

"What?"

Emma nodded, "Well, I'll see you there, Quinn. Performing with Sam."

Quinn groaned but nodded, knowing that she can never get out of this because he had agreed. She stood up and headed out of Ms. Pillsburry's office, obviously not happy with the news she had just received. She made her way to her locker and saw that Sam was standing there, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked once she reached her locker.

Sam stepped away from her locker so she could open it, "I know you're mad."

"Oh no, Sam. I'm actually ecstatic."

Sam's face lightened up, "Really?"

She looked at him, "When will you ever get sarcasm?"

His face fell and she felt bad, "Sorry Q. I just thought that maybe we could start over. If you really don't want to sing with me again, I'll just go tell Mr. Schue, I'm sure they'd understand."

He was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand, "Wait. Maybe we could sing again. But the starting over thing. What's that about?"

Sam smiled, "I just want to be friends with you again, Q. After I came back and after you talked to me then, you never even glanced at me again after I, uh."

"Rejected me," she finished, "After you rejected me because you were in love with Mercedes."

"Q," he started.

She held up her hand, "It's fine Sam. We'll practice after glee rehearsal. I'll see you then."

She walked away and he watched her. He sighed, he shouldn't have rejected her then because he was only trying to get Mercedes back to make her jealous. And it did. And now that he had succeeded with it, she was mad at him and refused to talk to him. Heck he was even lucky she didn't cancel this whole singing thing.

Quinn smoothed her dress. She was wearing a light blue one since it was Mr. Schue's and Ms. Pillsburry, well, now Mrs. Schue's, theme. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She knew she'll be performing with Sam later and she was actually nervous. Especially with their song choice.

"_So what song are we gonna sing?" Quinn asked._

_Sam was playing with his guitar and he looked at her, "Have you heard of the band, Here Is We?"_

_Quinn bit her lip, she only knew one song from the band and it was a love song, "Yea."_

"_Good," he said smiling and put down his guitar. He clamped his hands together, "We're singing All About Us."_

_She didn't want to sing that song, especially with him, and in front of all those people, "Aren't we suppose to sing a song dedicated to Emma and Will?"_

_Sam shrugged, "Mr. Schue said that as long we sing a love song, it's cool."_

_Quinn knew she couldn't get out of this one, "Okay. Go get your guitar and we'll practice it,"_

"_Nah. I wouldn't need it," Sam said, "I want to dance with you while singing this."_

"Q, what are you still doing here?" Santana said once she got inside the ladies' comfort room.

Quinn shrugged, "I needed to calm down."

"Calm down?" Santana asked surprised, "Like seriously Q. You got great confidence within you. So what the hell is bothering you? Trouty mouth?"

Quinn looked at her best friend, "Yes."

Santana placed both her hands on Quinn's shoulders, "Listen Q. You go out there and give Mr. and Mrs. Will Schuester what they asked you. And you go out there and prove to Sam that he doesn't get to you. Channel that HBIC Quinn I slammed on the lockers last year, will you?"

Quinn cracked a smile and hugged Santana, "I will."

She headed back to the reception and saw that Tina and Mike were performing. She knew that after them, it would be her and Sam. She saw Sam heading towards her but she forced her eyes to be glued at the Asian couple.

"Where have you been?" he asked, "I've been looking for you."

"At the ladies' room," she said, "We're next right?"

"Yes."

He took her hand and led her at the side of where Mike and Tina were performing. And then suddenly, Tina and Mike's music stop and both Asians smiled and bowed in front of the audience. Quinn closed her eyes, channeling her HBIC self for a moment before walking over to the center, with Sam following close behind. She heard the music and she smiled to the audience, her confidence up and above.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet_

_Give it a try, it'll be alright_

Quinn looked at Sam and stretched her hand to him and he gladly took it. She looked at him and he looked ever so handsome. His hair was combed up, giving her the perfect view of his perfectly gorgeous face. He smiled ever so warmly at her and the confidence she had built up, was slowly going down, dangerously.

_**The room's hush, hush**_

_**And now's our moment**_

Sam was singing with her then and he was looking at her straightly, acting as if there was no audience before them. He pulled her closer to him and he interlaced their right hands together and his left hand was placed on her back. And they both slowly waltzed around the room, like they had practiced.

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me**_

_We're doing this right_

They pulled away, looking at each other while moving in a circular motion. I knew that there was intensity there and the way he looked at me, his green eyes so striking with his hair combed up, made me want to melt. And then he suddenly stopped. He walked over to her and placed his hands on the same position they were once in before they pulled away.

_**Cause lover's dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight shining, it's all about us**_

_**It's oh, oh, all**_

_**About uh, uh, us**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt but,**_

_**It's all about us**_

They weren't lovers. They weren't even friends. They were just classmates, teammates, _exes_. They both knew that they wanted to change that status. They wanted to be friends again, they wanted to be together again. But for her, she was afraid. Afraid that maybe she'll get rejected again, that she wouldn't be loved. For him, he was afraid too. Afraid that she might cheat again, afraid of possible losing her again because he knew wouldn't take it.

**Suddenly, I'm feeling brave**

**Don't know what's got into me**

**Why I feel this way**

They had pulled away again. And this time Sam was singing his part to her, not to the newlyweds or to the guests or audience but to her. He held out his hands and she took it, although they had both knew that they had both strayed to the dance that they had practiced. But it didn't matter anymore, they just wanted to be next to each other. They were back to their waltzing position again.

**Can we dance, real slow?**

**Can I hold you, can I hold you close**

And then Sam took her hands and placed it on his neck and he placed his on her waist. Now this one, was clearly not what they practiced. Sam kept looking at her, his eyes showing her that he missed her, that he wanted her again, that he still loved her and he will never stop.

_**They room's hush hush**_

_**And now's our moment**_

**Take it in feel it all and hold it**

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me**_

**We're doing this right**

They danced really slowly and they were both lost in their worlds. Emma watched them and knew that the two were still in love. So did Will. That was why they both forced them to sing together in their wedding, because they needed to realize it and they just missed hearing them sing together again.

_Do you hear that love?_

Quinn sang, pulling away from him, a smile gracing her face. Sam smiled back, unable to control it. Quinn then turned to the audience or guests, whatever they put it, smiling at them. Santana laughed as she watched her best friend singing with the guy she loved. It seemed right.

_They're playing our song_

Quinn walked away from Sam and he followed her. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Smiling when he heard her giggle. He always did love her laugh.

**Do you think we're ready?**

_Oh I'm really feeling it_

Sam turned her around and smiled at her. It seemed perfect, it seemed right. Being next to her, singing with her, being able to just hold her whenever he could, to touch. He missed her so much and he knew he needed to act fast or else someone else might take her away from him again.

_Do you heart that love?_

**Do you hear that love?**

Quinn could feel another burst of confidence building up. And she knew that it wasn't because she finally channeled her HBIC self but it was because of him. Having him near her, having him touch her gave her a burst of confidence that she once had when they were together.

**Do you hear that love?**

**They're playing our song**

_Do you think we're ready yet?_

**Oh I'm really feeling it**

_Do you hear that love?_

**Do you hear that love?**

Sam grabbed both of Quinn's hands. He then let go of the left one and tucked a stray strand of her hair. She smiled at him. He was always so sweet, so perfect and she let him go. Did she regret it? Of course she did. He was perfect. They were perfect. But her impulse of being the prom queen just got to her. And it ruined everything that was perfect.

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song_

**Do you think we're ready yet?**

_Oh I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that love?_

_**Do you hear that love?**_

And then they both just stood there, staring at each other's eyes. Sam was now holding both of Quinn's hands and she was just staring at him, as if she was hypnotized to do so. And he was just there, looking at her with his eyes that make her melt every time. And then the music slowed down and they knew that this was the part where they were supposed to sing it acafella style.

_**Lover's dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight shining, it's all about us**_

_**It's all about us**_

_**It's all, all, all, all**_

_**Every heart in the room will melt,**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt,**_

_**But it's all about us**_

And then a spotlight shined on both of them and they both turned to it, squinting. And then the music came back and they turned to each other, smiles on their faces. Quinn snaked her hands to his neck and he placed his delicately on her waist. And they both started dancing, not with the rhythm of the song, but with the rhythm of their hearts.

_**Cause lover's dance when they're feeling in love**_

_**Spotlight shining, it's all about us**_

_**It's oh, oh, all**_

_**About uh, uh, us**_

_**And every heart in the room will melt**_

_**This is a feeling I've never felt but,**_

_**It's all about us**_

And then the music ended and Quinn realized that her and Sam would never happen again, that there would no longer be an 'us' between them because she cheated on him. She looked at the crowd, feigning smile and courtesy before quickly heading out. Sam watched as she did so, glanced at his teammates and teacher and laughing when they were signaling him to go and follow her. And so he did.

He saw her sitting at a loveseat at the lobby of the hotel. He moved closer to her and sat down beside her. He watched her. She was beautiful. He blonde hair was curled and it reached a little below her breast. She was wearing a very pale blue dress, it was almost white, and she had the lightest trace of make up on.

"Quinn," he said softly. She looked up at him and that's when he saw that her eyes were shining with tears, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong?"

Quinn felt his hands touch her skin and the gentle prickle of electricity she felt once their skin touched. She cried harder, knowing that his touch were not hers to feel anymore. Sam looked at her worried, having no idea what to do.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

She looked at him, "You and me."

"Us?"

Quinn shook her head, "Just you and me. And the fact that we can never be an "us" again."

"Quinn."

"No Sam," Quinn said sighing, "We can never be back together again because, I cheated on you and I hurt you because I was so selfish. And now you're in love with Mercedes and I'm stuck in the place where I either let go and move on, or stay and hope you'll come back."

"I think I'd want you to choose the latter part."

Quinn looked at him, "What?"

Sam didn't answer her. Instead he just leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss that she had missed for so long. She didn't hesitate to kiss back and she circled her arms around her neck and everything about the world felt right again.

They pulled away, and Sam rested his forehead to hers smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_It's all about us._

**Hello. You know I'm kind seriously thinking of stopping this. I just can't think of any more stories or songs to write to. And I'm not getting any reviews lately. It's sad. So yea. Just hit reviews guys and please tell me if I should write more or stop.**

**Xo,**

**Dani**


	11. Chapter 11

_Mmm, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

Quinn sighed and pulled her Yale sweater to herself tighter. She watched as the rain rolled down her apartment window and sighed to herself. She felt homesick. She missed her Mom, her friends back in Lima, hell she even missed Lima, one thing she never thought she'd ever missed. But most of all, she missed the guy who had her heart: Sam Evans.

She remembered seeing his goofy smile plastered on his face every day when he'd see her enter the doors of McKinley. The goofy smile she always loved and will always love. His green eyes that would shine every time they were together or when he was laughing over the world's most corniest joke that she could crack. His blonde hair that was always unkempt but still suited his looks perfectly. His voice that even when in just speaking tone, always managed to make her feel butterflies in her stomach and when he sings, she knows it leaves her in cloud nine.

She sighed, she missed him so bad. She hasn't seen him for a month already because he's been busy with Glee and school. She was mad at herself right now because today was his Regionals competition and she couldn't be there to support him because she had work to do earlier and she knew she couldn't catch up. She apologized to him profusely and called him for good luck and for the rest of the team. He understood but their phone conversation wasn't long since he had to prep the team up.

Quinn sat back down on the chair and continued to just stare at the rain. She felt sad and empty. And she knew that it was because she missed Sam terribly. She closed her eyes, trying to just comfort herself with the memories they've shared since they first started going out in their junior year up to the last month they were together. It was always better when they were together.

Quinn didn't hear her apartment door open, and she didn't hear him quietly step inside the room. Sam smiled when he saw her looking so peaceful with her eyes closed before the window. He missed her so bad. He hasn't been able to see his beautiful angel for a month because of school and Glee and maybe because he didn't have enough money to pay for the train.

They had just finished Regionals and of course, New Direction won. Hey, they really are the best now. He smiled at the thought, but he wasn't exactly as happy as the other members. Maybe because he'd experience it already before, and maybe because he just wanted to spend the victory with her. Mr. Schue noticed this, asked him about it, and before he knew it, they were both at the train station with Mr. Schue paying for his ticket.

He sat on the sofa and smiled, she still hadn't noticed him. And he thinks that maybe she's partially asleep. She did mention to him on the phone a few days before that she had a lot of things to do, more things to do than him. He pulled the guitar on his lap and started playing the song that has been on his mind all day.

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_

_No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart_

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_

_Like a, shoebox of photographs_

_With sepia-toned loving_

Quinn had drifted off to a quick nap. And she managed to get a dream. In her dream, Sam was singing to her, the song Better Together, the song that besides Lucky, was also the theme song of their relationship. She felt so giddy and the weird things was, his voice was so striking, so real, like he was actually singing to her, like he was just there beside her.

_Love is the answer,_

_At least for most of the questions in my heart_

_Like why are we here? And where do we go?_

_And how come it's so hard?_

_It's not always easy and_

_Sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

Sam laughed to himself when he saw that her eyes were still closed. Yes, she was asleep. But he knew she'd wake up. She was a light sleeper. Just a few more lines and he knew he'd see those beautiful hazel green eyes he'd been seeing in his dreams.

_Mmm, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

Quinn couldn't understand it. His voice was so pure, and it truly felt like he was just there. Slowly, she opened her eyes and she could still hear his voice. She thought that maybe she was just love sick and that she missed him terribly. But then when she turned around the corner, there he was, playing his guitar, and singing to her. She wasn't dreaming.

_And all of these moments_

_Just might find their way into my dreams tonight_

_But I know that they'll be gone_

_When the morning light sings_

_And brings new things_

_For tomorrow night you see_

_That they'll be gone too_

_Too many things I have to do_

Sam smiled at her. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to stop singing and just hug her and kiss her and tell her how much he missed her. But he wanted to finish the song, and he knew she'll get upset if he didn't. She always said she loved it when he sang, especially to her.

_But if all of these dreams might find their way_

_Into my day to day scene_

_I'd be under the impression_

_I was somewhere in between_

_With only two_

_Just me and you_

_Not so many things we got to do_

_Or places we got to be_

_We'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

She felt tears started to fill her eyes. She was just so happy to see him again, so terribly happy. He had no idea how much she missed him, longed for his touch and kisses, longed for just his presence beside her. And now, he was here before her and all she wanted to do was hug him tight to make sure that her mind wasn't just playing games on her.

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, we're somewhere in between together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

Sam saw her eyes brimming with tears. He didn't understand, why was she crying? But then he saw her smile and the worry in his heart seemed to ease. She was just happy. Her eyes told him that. That was the thing about them, they didn't need words to tell the other what they felt, their eyes said enough already.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_I believe in memories_

_They look so, so pretty when I sleep_

_Hey now, and when I wake up,_

_You look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_But there is not enough time,_

_And there is no, no song I could sing_

_And there is no combination of words I could say_

_But I will still tell you one thing_

_We're better together._

He finished the last notes of the song and then smiled at her. She was still crying. He set aside the guitar and stood up, enveloping her into a hug that she quickly returned. They pulled away and he wiped her tears, leaning down and kissing her with as much passion as he could muster to show to her how much he missed her.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you more," she whispered back, "How was Regionals?"

"We won," he said interlacing their hands and sitting down on her sofa. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, contented.

She smiled, "Congratulations. But how'd you get here?"

He pouted, "If you don't want to see me I could just leave."

She giggled and hit his lap, "Sam! Of course I was to see you. But aren't you supposed to celebrate your victory?"

"I've been celebrating New Direction's victory for a lot of times. And plus, it's different now. I don't have you to celebrate it with."

Quinn smiled, "Aww. Aren't you sweet."

He laughed, "Of course."

"I missed you," she said, turning to him and staring at him intently, "I love you."

"I love you more, Q," he whispered kissing her forehead, "And you know? It's always better when we're together."

Quinn laughed and smiled, "Yea. It's always better when we're together."

**Whoooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I haven't updated in like a century! I'm so sorry guys! But I hope you like this one. I mean, it's not that great and it's short but well, I don't know. I'll try updating soon but I can't promise anything, I'm just terribly busy with school. Hit reviews guys!**

**Love,**

**Dani**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okaaay. So this one is kind of different. They didn't meet in McKinley nor did the Glee club exist. But they're two different people. Okay. Yea. **

_They don't know about the things we do__  
><em>_They don't know about the I love yous__  
><em>_But I bet you if they only knew__  
><em>_They will just be jealous of us__  
><em>_They don't know about the up all night's__  
><em>_They don't know I've waited all my life__  
><em>_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about__  
><em>_They don't know about us_

"But I love him! Why can't you understand that I'm in love with him!" Quinn shouted at her friends. Why can't they just accept it? Okay, they both came from two different worlds but can't love be enough? Did they have to judge? Did they have any right to tell her who she has to fall in love with.

"But Sebastian's perfect for you Quinn!" Brittany said, shaking her head, not understanding why the hell her friend chose to love a poor guy. Did Quinn want to live Jasmine's fairytale? Falling in love with Aladdin who was a thief and a poor man. She was sure that there would be no genie in this love story.

"Who are you to tell me who to love?" she asked, glaring at them. She grabbed her bag, spun her heel and walked out of the school. She didn't have time to just argue with them. If they can't accept the fact that she's in love with someone who goes to a public school, who's not entirely rich, that's they're problem.

She pulled out her phone and sighed. He's been calling her for so many times. She was already late for their date. She quickly dialed his number and he answered on the first ring, "_Babe._"

"Hi baby, I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm on your way to your house right now."

"_Where are you right now?_"

"I'm still in school. I can't find a cab."

"_I'll pick you up,"_ he replied and hung up.

Sam grabbed his backpack and quickly got out of their house. Quinn and him had a date and she was late. He had planned the most romantic date possible, one that didn't entirely need a lot of money to spend. He was about to turn on his motorcycle when his father came to view.

"Yes Dad?"

"Where are you going?"

Sam sighed. If he told him that he was going to meet Quinn, he'd have an earful. But if he didn't, he'd be late in picking her up, "I'm off to meet Quinn."

"Quinn?" his father said and shook his head, "Didn't I tell you to stop seeing her? She's high maintenance, Sam. Not fit for a guy like you."

Sam ran a hand frustratingly to his hair, "I love her, Dad. Please, just be happy for me."

With that, he quickly sped off before he could say anything. he spotted Quinn in front of her school, her arms crossed. He stopped in front of her and took off his helmet, cocking his head to the side, "Why are you frowning Ms. Pretty?"

His insides melted when she smiled, "You're late."

He chuckled and strapped her helmet on her head, "I believe you're the one who's late."

He kissed her nose and then she placed her hands on his shoulders for support so she could get on the bike. Once she was settled, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he zoomed to their destination. She admits, she hated motorcycle rides at first. It scared the crap out of her. But she can't help but feel so safe with Sam.

When he stopped, she looked around her surroundings. They were at the local park, a place people like her didn't go to. Sam took her hand and led her inside. She was surprised to see a stage and a lot of people sitting on blankets waiting for a show. Sam stopped somewhere in the middle and opened his bag. He pulled out a blanket and took a seat, looking at Quinn expectantly.

She seemed to hesitate and he continued looking at her adorably. _Oh what the hell. _She thought and sat beside him. He chuckled and wrapped his hands around her as she leaned onto him, "Sam, I'm hungry."

He kissed her neck before opening the bag, pulling out a thermo bottle, "Hot chocolate for later. I'm supposed to buy pizza but you were late and I didn't want us to be late here. But would chocolate covered strawberries and cheeseburgers and fries do the trick and I also have juice?"

He looked so adorable staring at her nervously. Sure it wasn't the food she expected on a date but he was Sam and she loved him and it was enough, "Where are the burgers?"

He grinned and handed it to her and they both ate, casually talking to each other about their day. They were eating the strawberries when the concert began. It was a concert for a cause and Quinn was touched that Sam had brought her here and bought the tickets. Usually, they'd buy one for themselves then go together. She was happily watching and eating and leaning onto Sam when the guy in the Mohawk onstage called her boyfriend.

"Sam Evans! Good to see you again buddy," he said through the mic, pointing at Sam, "And with a pretty lady."

Quinn blushed when everyone turned to look at them. She could feel Sam chuckling through the vibration in his chest when she hid on to him, "Sam here used to play with us. Why don't you show em what you go Sammy?"

Quinn looked at Sam questioningly and he just smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back."

Walking to the stage, Sam bumped fist with Puck and took the mic, "Good evening everyone. Yes, Puck was right, I used to play with them but I stopped. I lost inspiration to play music or to sing any song. But now, I have one. And since he's requesting me to play one, I wanna dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Quinn. Thanks for being my inspiration and bringing music back to my life."

He sat on the piano and began the first notes of the song. Quinn wasn't familiar with it but she listened intently and was so surprised at how good he was with playing. But her heart melted when she heard his voice, his beautiful, beautiful voice.

_People say, we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about_

He specifically chose this song to sing. It fitted their relationship perfectly. Who would've thought that Sam Evans would choose a song sung by One Direction to sing in front of an audience, in front of his girlfriend? Sam Evans wasn't the guy who was all hearts and flowers and chocolates, he was like a bad boy, a delinquent. It was the very reason no one approved of their relationship, it wasn't just because he was poor, it was because he was the bad boy.

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_And I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_Ohh_

Quinn felt like melting any second now. Sam played beautifully, his voice made her toes curl and he looked like an angel under the spotlight. How was she so lucky to have him? What the hell did she do to deserve him? He was willing to shout to the world that he loved her, he didn't deny her. He was proud that she was his. That was the type of love she wanted.

_They don't know about the things we do__  
><em>_They don't know about the I love yous__  
><em>_But I bet you if they only knew__  
><em>_They will just be jealous of us__  
><em>_They don't know about the up all night's__  
><em>_They don't know I've waited all my life__  
><em>_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about__  
><em>_They don't know about us_

The song was so fitting for them. Quinn continued to listen. Every word of the song was meant for them. No one knew about how their relationship was, no one had the right to judge or tell them anything about their relationship because they weren't the ones their position. They had know idea how Sam and Quinn really felt for each other, how their love was the only right thing in their world.

_Just one touch and I was a believer__  
><em>_Every day it gets a little sweeter__  
><em>_It's getting better__  
><em>_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

Sam looked at Quinn. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her blonde hair was loose down her back, straight and smooth. He wondered how he got her to fall in love with him. He was Sam Evans. He wasn't in the league of one Quinn Fabray. He remembered the first time he saw her. She was at the mall with her friends and though she was smiling, he knew it was fake so he did everything to actually see her genuine smile that day. And she did.

_They don't know about the things we do__  
><em>_They don't know about the I love you's__  
><em>_But I bet you if they only knew__  
><em>_They will just be jealous of us__  
><em>_They don't know about the up all night's__  
><em>_They don't know I've waited all my life__  
><em>_Just to find a love that feels this right___

_Baby they don't know about__  
><em>_They don't know about us_

Sam was the reason why she could smile genuinely, why she became happy again. She found herself when she met Sam. Her world was nothing but lies and gossips and money. It wasn't healthy to live that kind of life. It wasn't the life she wanted to live. And when she met Sam, sweet, goofy Sam, no matter how cliché it sounds, he turned her world upright and everything made sense, like he was the puzzle that completed everything.

___They don't know how special you are__  
><em>_They don't know what you've done to my heart__  
><em>_They can say anything they want__  
><em>_Cause they don't know about us___

_They don't know what we do best__  
><em>_That's between me and you our little secret___

_But I wanna tell em__  
><em>_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl___

_They don't know about the things we do__  
><em>_They don't know about the I love you's__  
><em>_But I bet you if they only knew__  
><em>_They will just be jealous of us__  
><em>_They don't know about the up all night's__  
><em>_They don't know I've waited all my life__  
><em>_Just to find a love that feels this right___

_Baby they don't know about__  
><em>_They don't know about us___

_They don't know about the things we do__  
><em>_They don't know about the I love you's__  
><em>_But I bet you if they only knew__  
><em>_They will just be jealous of us__  
><em>_They don't know about the up all night's__  
><em>_They don't know I've waited all my life__  
><em>_Just to find a love that feels this right___

_Baby they don't know about__  
><em>_They don't know about us_

No one has the right to judge their relationship because they have no idea what's really going on. Sam knows that Quinn would be the perfect mother to his kid and Quinn knows Sam's the one? How? They just do. Maybe it's not exactly the perfect reason, all they know is whatever they feel for each other is so strong that they can't fully function without the other.

___They don't know about us__  
><em>_They don't know about us_

"Hey Quinn, why don't you come up here and give my buddy a smooch?" Puck called out. Sam chuckled, knowing Quinn wouldn't do that. She was conservative. But he was so surprise when she shyly stood up and made her way to the stage.

"You came up," he said when she stood in front of him.

She wrapped her arms around her neck, "Your friend said I should reward you with a kiss."

"Would you?" Sam asked.

She just smiled, leaned in and captures his lips. Without a beat, he responded and it was one of the most passionate kisses both of them had shared. All the surroundings just seemed to vanish, the audience, the band, it was just them in their own little world. And when they pulled away, he kissed her forehead, ignored the cheers and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you more."

It was just them.

Sam and Quinn.

The rest of the world had no idea how much they loved each other. They didn't know.

And screw what they think.

**Hi. **

**It's been so long since I last updated. Gosh. It's been a year and so so many things had happened. I graduated high school, and now I'm in college which I tell you, is so much more busier than high school. But I'm loving the feel of a new beginning though. **

**I wanted to put Cory/Finn here. But I just, I can't. I'm still in denial that he passed away. I cried for three straight days when I found out and got mad at my friend because I thought she was trolling me. It was unbelievable, a death that shocked so many. He's been an amazing person though I didn't know him personally. I guess I can conclude that because so many looked up to him. In his way, he saved so many lives but those lives, our lives, couldn't save his. Us fans had been saddened with this news but we have no idea how Lea, his family and his friends are taking this. I know that almost a month had passed but still, nobody can move on in over a month. I just wish them strength to get over this.**

**Rest in peace, Cory Monteith. You're going to be forever remembered in the lives you've touched.**

**Xo, **

**Dani**


	13. Chapter 13

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Sam sighed as he tore his gaze from the city lights of New York. He had chosen to stay home because he didn't feel like having dinner with the rest of his friends. He was tired from work, he never knew modeling would tire him out, all the costumes and the flashes of the camera just made him dizzy. But of course, Blaine knew why Sam chose to stay home. Blaine understood that it hurt Sam to see Puck and Quinn, especially when they managed to spend the night having Beth with them.

As much as he was happy for his friend, he couldn't stop the green monster from within. Quinn and him, they've been over years ago. And Sam tried to move on, he really did. He got together Mercedes, with Brittany heck even with the nurse back at McKinley and he even made out with Tina to test if he liked her enough to completely forget about Quinn. But the green eyed blonde was forever imprinted in his mind and heart.

Exhaling loudly, he grabbed his coat and headed to the diner Rachel and the others worked. He didn't know how to cook, he usually relied on Rachel and Kurt for that or Santana who usually brought take outs. So the diner had got to be it. It wasn't that far from the apartment and the chilly New York air would do good to numb his thoughts as he weaved passed the crowded streets. He'd never fully understand how New York still managed to buzz with activity in the middle of night.

"Hiya Evans," Dani greeted him as soon as he slid in a booth.

He smiled at her, "Hi Dani."

"What're you doing here?" she asked, "I thought you guys were having dinner out that's why the trio took a night off."

Sam smiled slightly, "Yea. They are. Didn't go with them though. So I guess I'd be having my dinner here. Can I have the special?"

"Sure. What else do you want with that?" Dani asked, listing it in her little notebook, "And why didn't you go with them? I always thought you Glee clubbers were pretty close-knit."

"Just more coleslaw and beer," he muttered, "And we are. It's just I thought I'd give the Originals a night for themselves."

"But Blaine isn't an original," Dani pointed out.

Sam sighed. Can't she just get him his dinner? "Blaine and Kurt are kind of a package already, I guess. And he fits right in with them."

Dani nodded and she scurried off to the counter to give Sam's order. He breathed a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his freshly cut hair. A few moments later, Dani came back with his order and another one too. He raised a brow and she shrugged and grinned at him.

"I haven't had dinner too. Mind if I join you?"

He shook his head, "Not at all." "So," Dani started, eating a forkful of pasta, "I heard from Santana that Puck and Quinn were the ones who visited?"

It hurt Sam to hear their names together. It used to be Sam and Quinn. Ken and Barbie. He knows that Puck came first and he was the father of her baby and that would always be the biggest advantage Noah Puckerman would have on Sam Evans but that doesn't mean that Sam Evans didn't love Quinn any less.

"Yea." "I thought you and Puck were friends," Dani said. "And Quinn and I used to date," Sam stated, taking a long drag of his beer.

Dani raised a brow and nodded, amused, "Jealousy is such an ugly emotion, Evans."

"Who said I was jealous?" he asked rolling his eyes, "And it's not only Puck and Quinn. Brittany's here too."

It was Dani's turn to roll her eyes, "You know, I respect their relationship. I'm not bitter. Unlike you."

Sam's eyes narrowed, "I'm not jealous."

Dani chuckled, "You know what cowboy, why don't you cool off that steam with a song number."

She tilted her head over to the stage. Sam looked at her, he knew she was right. He finished his meal, took another drag of beer and then headed off to the stage. He picked up a guitar and then a stool. He positioned himself in front of the audience and tapped the mic to test it first.

"It's working Evans!" Dani hollered. Sam just rolled his eyes and began the intro of the song that just came first in his head.

_Well, you only need the light when it's burning low _

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

_Only know you love her when you let her go _

It's funny how songs could speak volumes. For years, Sam kept this hole in his heart and he only broke down once and it was in front of Blaine. It was when Stacy asked if she'd ever see Quinn again because she missed her so much. It was already hard for Sam to miss Quinn herself but it was harder to know that even his siblings missed her.

_ Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_ Hoping one day you'll make a dream last _

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast _

_You see her when you close your eyes _

_Maybe one day you'll understand why _

_Everything you touch surely dies _

The memories of him and Quinn rushed to his mind. How she would laugh at his jokes that even he would find corny, how she'd snuggle closely at him when they'd watch Avatar for the nth time in her room while he babbles the line, how she'd brush the hair off his eyes and then flash her the most dazzling smile, how she'd sing the lines of his favorite song when he was having a bad day. He knew it was her actions that ruined their relationship but he was the one who ended it. He believed Santana's words and he lost the greatest happiness he ever held in his arms.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

When she wanted to get back together with him, he almost felt his heart jumping for joy. But at that time, he wanted to forget her. She hurt him so bad that he was scared she'd hurt him the same way again, he was scared to feel the same pain all over again. So he acted like he was pinning after Mercedes when in reality, he was still mending his broken heart.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark _

_Same old empty feeling in your heart _

_Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast _

_Well you see her when you fall asleep _

_But never to touch and never to keep _

_Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep _

Seeing her in the choir room again before he graduated, he thought he'd never feel anything again but he was wrong. His heart jumped for joy upon seeing her angelic face but when he noticed Biff behind her, it broke again. Then for some time later he realized the Biff guy wasn't around anymore and he thought maybe he could make a move again. Before he did though, he was already watching Quinn and Puck singing the last song to be sung in the choir room and announcing that they were, finally, together.

He wanted to walk away then, especially when they kissed in front of everyone. But Puck was his friend and he was supposed to be happy for him. He finally got the girl, the sad part was, it was the same girl Sam wanted. How could you be happy for a friend finally getting the love he had dreamed of when it's the same love you've been dreaming of too?

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low _

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

_Only know you love her when you let her go _

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _

_Only hate the road when you're missing home _

_Only know you love her when you let her go _

Quinn Fabray entered the diner Rachel was working at. Rachel had forgotten something and had asked her if it would've been not much of a bother if Quinn went with her. Quinn took it as a sign that Rachel wanted to talk. It was amazing how they both managed to keep their friendship when in high school, they could've murdered each other.

"I'm really happy for you," Rachel said, smiling at her.

Quinn grinned, knowing that when she'd come back to their hotel, she'd see her baby and her father in bed fast asleep, her family, "I'm happy for myself, Rachel. After everything I've been through, I got my happy ending."

Rachel looked down, "I wish I'd get that happy ending too."

Quinn bit her lip. She knew that Rachel was still hurting. But she was at lost for words to say to her friend. So she only hugged her. When they broke apart and Rachel wiped the tears off her face, it was only then that it registered to Quinn that someone was singing. When she turned to find out who, she found Sam Evans strumming on the guitar, eyes closed as he crooned the words of the songs.

"You know, for a while there, I thought you two might get back together," Rachel said, nodding at Sam's direction, "Besides Puck, he seemed like the perfect choice for you."

"I thought so too."

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low _

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

_Only know you love her when you let her go _

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _

_Only hate the road when you're missing home _

_Only know you love her when you let her go _

Sam finished the song feeling completely drained. He tried to stop the tears from falling as he went back to his booth. Dani was still there but she wasn't the only one. Sitting beside her was Rachel and sitting across from her was his greatest love, Quinn.

"Hey Sammy," Rachel greeted with a smile, "You told me you were tired that's why you didn't want to go out and now I find you here?"

He shrugged and slid in beside Quinn. Her scent tickled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, missing the scent of fresh lemons and vanilla, "I got hungry."

"It was a nice song back there, Sam," Quinn said, smiling at him, "Was it for Mercedes?"

He wanted to groan out loud and tell her that she was so freaking oblivious. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Dani trying her best to stifle her giggle, "Uhh no. I just, I thought it was a really good song."

His answer was lame. She didn't add anything to continue their conversation. Rachel kept the conversation going in their table until Quinn finally said that she better go home or else Puck would worry. Rachel nodded but before she could offer to help Quinn get a cab, Sam beat her to it.

"I'll get you a cab, Quinn," he said, smiling bashfully.

"Still a sweetheart, aren't you Ken," Quinn teased, playfully pinching his cheek. They walked out of the building quietly. Sam tried his best to get a cab but it seemed like none were passing which was really odd. He looked at Quinn and was stricken by how gorgeous she still is. How the hell did he managed to let this stunning woman slip through his fingers?

"How are Stacy and Steven?" she asked.

He shrugged, "They're good. They miss you." _I do too. _

Quinn nodded, "I'll visit them when I come home next time."

There was a short pause until Sam, finally finding his courage, spoke, "Quinn. The song back there, I didn't sing it because I thought it was really good."

She smiled and grinned, "I know. I know you don't just sing songs because they're good. You usually dedicate it to someone. You know, I could talk to Mercedes if you want."

Sam felt like his jaw would drop. How oblivious could this girl get? "Quinn, it's not for Mercedes. Actually, it's for you." Silence.

"Sam," she started, her voice soft and quiet, "I'm honored that you'd still sing something for me. But I don't understand what you're trying to say here."

"I'm trying to say that I'm still in love with you," he said quietly, eyes boring into hers, "I still love you, Quinn. And I'm probably never gonna stop."

"But Mercedes and the nurse and Brittany...?" she had that cute confused expression on her face and he had to restrain himself from kissing her.

"I tried dating them to forget about you but this," he pointed to his heart, "My heart still beats for you. Only you, Q."

She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip, "Sam. You're a good guy."

He didn't want to hear it. He knew what she was going to say. She was happy with Puck, he could see it in her eyes, "It's okay. Just don't say it. It hurts more when you say it."

Quinn felt resigned. She had to admit, she used to be really happy with Sam. But then the Finn thing happened and she cheated on him. He deserved someone who wouldn't hurt him, not the way she did. And after all the years that passed, she thought he had finally moved on. And now with his admission, she had no idea what to say.

A taxi finally pulled up and she was about to get in when he grabbed her arm and turned her to him, "If Puck didn't fight for you after Biff, and if I did, would you, would we, would we be together now? Would you me give me the chance?"

Quinn stared at his intense green eyes. They were filled with hope and longing and love. He wasn't kidding, he loved her, he still does. But her heart belonged to someone else, to someone she had always loved. And sadly, it wasn't Sam. She hugged him first and then pulled away, her right hand touched his cheek and his ear and hair, just like the way she touched him before they sang their duet in Sectionals.

"In another life, in an alternate universe," she said softly, "Maybe I would've chosen you."

_And you let her go._

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Ohmy, how long since my last update? I felt like I haven't visited this site since forever, hell I haven't even watched Glee since season three. I just heard that Puck and Quinn are back together and my Quick heart is thrilled but my Fabrevans heart, well, at least she ended up with someone she deserves. I've been rooting for them since Puck got her pregnant but then Sam came in the picture and they were just so adorable. If she ended up with Sam I would've been thrilled too. I'm just happy Quinn ended up with someone I totally shipped her with.**

**And sorry if this update isn't filled with Fabrevans fluff. And I think this would also be the last. I'm sorryyy. Thank you so much for those reading this. Much love to you all. **

**Xo,**

**Dani**


End file.
